Second Family
by Keesha
Summary: Callen gets involved in a mission that becomes very personal.
1. Chapter 1

_Be careful what you ask for, as the saying goes. A few readers have requested a multi-chapter story and here it is; 23 chapters in all. I think this story took longer to proof-read then write as I desperately tried to keep the facts straight from page 1 to 99. I think I succeeded…well mostly._

_All five main characters make appearances throughout the story with minor visits by Granger and Michelle Hanna. Sam's daughter also stops by and since I don't know her name, I made one up. When the real writers finally decide, I'll update it. _

_If you have read anything I have written previously (please feel free to do so), you know this is going to be a Callen-centric story with a lot of Sam and Hetty. Dialogue abounds; action not so much. Of course there is a whumping involved (I seriously doubt I have to tell you whom)._

_As for the disclaimer, it's a new year and still nothing belongs to me, I'm still playing in someone else's sandbox. Love reviews. Read them all and I have been known to make occasional changes when I goof or get a character too far out of line. _

Exhausted and battered, the two NCIS agents slowly walked through the building towards their desks after their latest mission. Sam knew his partner was not doing well; the CIA had botched the joint operation and had allowed innocent people to die. His partner did not suffer fools lightly and the CIA, in Callen's book, was all fools. Though his partner only showed his tough-side to the general populace, Sam knew the man underneath; G was deeply upset because of the needless deaths of the woman and her child. Sam also knew his partner partially blamed himself for what had happened, even though it was not his doing.

In the Challenger on the way back to Ops, Sam had asked Callen if he wanted to talk about what had happened; being Sam, he had to try. When Callen ignored him, Sam went on to add the CIA screw up was not Callen's fault. At that point, G had shut him down quickly and coldly in words that he knew Callen really didn't mean, but hurt Sam anyway. The drive back to Ops had turned decidedly chilly; Callen working to stuff this latest tragedy deep inside his psyche and Sam seething at his partner's stubbornness. So, it really was no surprise what happened when they got back to the building.

"Agent Callen," an abrasive voice rang out as they trudged down the hallway. "I need to talk to you. Now."

Sam glanced in the direction of the voice and saw Assistant Director Granger standing on the steps to Hetty's office. Callen, however, studiously ignored the direct command from his boss's boss and kept on walking.

Faltering a little in his step, Sam debated whether to get involved because in the past, it had never helped. When Granger and Callen got into a conflict and Sam tried to run interference, Granger simply put Sam in his place and still went after Callen. But Sam was Sam and again he had to try.

Quietly, so only Callen could hear him he said, "Maybe we should see what he wants," hoping the 'we' would soften the message. Ignoring Sam too, Callen increased his pace and disappeared around the corner towards the locker room.

Granger moved down the steps towards the retreating man, stridently calling after him. "Agent Callen!" The Assistant Director stopped next to Sam when Callen still refused to respond and disappeared out of sight.

Even though he knew it was futile, Sam had to try to defend his partner. "It was a rough case. He's exhausted."

Granger rounded on Sam, his gravelly voice indicating his anger and that he was not appreciative of Sam's interference. "When I want your analysis of your partner's well-being, I will ask for it, Agent Hanna."

"I'll go get him for you," Sam said still trying to protect his partner.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear. Let me reiterate. When and if I ever need your help, Agent Hanna I will specifically ask for it," he snarled. "Now I suggest you go do, whatever you were about to do and stop trying to protect your insubordinate partner."

Sam glanced over the Assistant Director's shoulder at Hetty who gave a nearly imperceptible nod indicating he should do what Granger asked. Sam wordlessly shifted his gaze back to Granger, staring directly into his eyes for a moment letting his distaste for this whole situation clearly register, before walking off towards his desk in the bullpen.

Frustrated by the behavior of her people, Granger rounded on Hetty, his displeasure clearly written on his face. "We'll talk about your insubordinate agents later."

Hetty stared neutrally back at her Boss and simply said, "Strong word."

"Accurate," he replied tersely, as he turned and headed in the direction Callen had disappeared.

From his desk over in the bullpen, Sam once again caught his Boss' eye but she still shook her head at him to indicate he was not to interfere. Turning away, she decided she needed a cup of tea to fortify her for the upcoming storm. Sam watched her go then quietly made his way towards the locker room anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the locker room, Callen jerked opened his locker, grabbed his to-go bag and flung it on the nearby bench along with two towels. Slamming the locker shut he striped, grabbed his soap and shampoo and got into the shower. Adjusting the temperature to suit his preference, he braced his arms against the wall and let the water cascade over his blond head and down his scarred back. Silently, tears coursed down his face as he remembered the expression on the little girls' face when the bullets ripped thru her small body because her father decided to use her as a human shield. What kind of monster did that to his own flesh and blood? Callen's emotions swung from sadness to anger as he thought about the stupid CIA agent that had pulled the trigger, killing the child. There had been time to react differently Callen fervently believed; that little girl did not have to die.

The situation had gone from bad to worse when a second accidental shot ended up killing the grieving mother who had instinctively run towards her dying daughter. Within the space of a few minutes, three lives were snuffed out; one who deserved to die and two who did not.

If it hadn't been for Sam, Callen would have shot the two CIA agents that killed the mother and daughter on the spot. However, his partner's hand on his shoulder and calm 'no' had brought him to his senses and he lowered his weapon. As they were leaving, one of the CIA agents made an insensitive remark about the deaths and Callen lost it, tackling the agent to the ground and physically assaulting him. Again, Sam had saved him from deeper trouble by dragging him off the agent and physically restraining him.

Callen gave a short sob as his mind circled back to the woman and her child. Betty and Julia, the wife and only daughter of Frank Tichi, who was suspected of being the mastermind behind the bombing at Naval Weapons Station Earle, that had killed 10 and injured a dozen more sailors and civilians.

When Tichi had relocated from the east coast to the west, Callen had gone undercover to infiltrate his organization and during that time, had come to know his wife Betty and their only daughter Julia. When Callen had gathered enough evidence to get a solid conviction on Tichi, he had started working on a plan that would bring Tichi down. That's when the CIA got involved and wreaked havoc. The CIA mounted a poorly coordinated raid that had ended the life of Frank Tichi. But it was not the plan Callen had in mind; in Callen's plan the innocent wife and daughter survived.

The agent slammed his palms against the shower wall cursing the CIA agents in numerous languages before sliding to the floor of the shower and hugging his knees. Callen lost track of time and it was the dropping temperature of the water which finally brought him back to his senses and his feet; damn Hetty and her timers. Turning off the icy stream, he flung open the shower door reaching for his towel to discover Granger standing there, arms crossed, waiting for him. Callen gave a little shiver that had nothing to do with being cold.

Assistant Director Granger stared directly at Agent Callen as the shower door opened and caught a glimpse of the raw emotion on the man's face before Callen quickly schooled his muscles back into a facade of distain. Agent Callen, super-agent to some, was as vulnerable as the rest of them, given the right situation. Granger momentarily considered backing off and cutting Callen some slack, but decided against it; what he planned to do actually made more sense, though he was sure it would not be perceived that way by the rest of the team.

Callen, trying to get back the upper hand, calmly reached for one of his towels and deftly wrapped it around his waist covering his nakedness, while staring coolly at the Assistant Director. The agent refused to show any embarrassment in front of the man. "Something I can do for you Assistant Director Granger," he asked with a touch of arrogance.

Granger took stock of the man before him noting the old scars along with the new cuts and bruises and decided Sam had been telling the truth when he'd said the agent had a really tough day. However, he was not about to allow Agent Callen's earlier insubordination to go unchecked; long term that would set a dangerous precedent. Callen did not have to like him, didn't have to respect him, but Callen did have to follow orders; that is how the system worked.

"I asked you to come speak to me earlier and you blew me off. Don't…" he said cutting Callen off as he tried to interrupt, "bother denying it. We both know you heard me and we both know you choose to deliberately ignore me. You may not like it, but I am your superior and when I give an order, I expect you to obey it. Now get dressed. I want to see you in Hetty's office in ten minutes. And don't test me on this Agent Callen. Hetty might put up with your attitude but trust me when I say I won't and you will not like the consequences." With that, the Assistant Director rapidly left the locker room letting the door slam behind him. Less than fifteen seconds later the door re-opened and Sam walked in.

"Why do you antagonize him?" he asked picking up G's other clean towel and flinging it at him. Reflex took over and Callen automatically caught the towel, still scowling. "Would it have killed you to go see Granger when he asked on the way in?"

Callen started drying his hair before draping the towel over his shoulders. "It might have," he answered honestly for once, thinking of what might have happened if he had not come directly in here to have his meltdown in private. If he had gone to see the Assistant Director he might have punched the man if he had gotten irritated enough. No, Callen decided, ignoring the man and coming to the locker room instead was worth whatever punishment the Assistant Director had in mind.

Studying his partner a bit closer, Sam realized that maybe for once, stubbornness had not been his partner's driving factor as much as self-preservation. Sam knew his partner very well after five years and though Callen was trying to hide it, Sam could see right under the surface Callen was really struggling with his emotions. Reaching out, he put a comforting hand on the damp man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Callen ducked his head and let Sam's hand rest on his shoulder for a bit before swallowing hard, gently shaking it off and turning away; answering and not answering at the same time. Sam understood his partner had just made a big concession, accepting a bit of comfort from a friend. "How well did you know that woman and her daughter that died?"

Callen flinched which told his partner everything he needed to know; Callen had known them well enough to care about them at some level. "They didn't deserve to die. They were innocent."

"No, they didn't deserve to die," Sam agreed knowing his partner well enough not to try to push him to work out his feelings at this point. Instead, he changed the subject. "What did Granger want?"

Callen gave a gruff laugh and moved to his bag to pull out some clean clothes. "The usual. To dress me down for not obeying him. Wants me in Hetty's office in ten, five of which are already gone."

"I hope you are going this time," Sam cautioned.

After pulling on his jeans, Callen dug in his bag looking for socks. "Yeah, I suppose so," he answered distractedly after he finally found the object of his search and pulled them on. Putting on his boots and stuffing his dirty clothes in his duffle bag, he got up, left the locker room and headed for Hetty's office; Sam trailing along behind him.

Assistant Director Granger stood impatiently alongside of Hetty's large wooden desk waiting. "This is my call Hetty. I won't have you interfering."

"Oh far be it from me to interfere with your authority Owen. But let's be perfectly clear what this is really about. You are not really mad that Agent Callen went after those two bumbling CIA agents. Back in the day you probably would have done the same thing," she said folding her hands on her desk. "No this, Assistant Director Granger is about you flexing your authority over my agents and not liking that they don't jump at your commands."

"Henrietta…" he warned.

"Sometimes, good agents must be allowed to make their own decisions, right and sometimes wrong. And the strong agents, like Callen, are going to defy you, if you do not handle them correctly and Owen, you do not."

"Don't tell me how to do my job or exert my authority," Granger started but he was cut off from adding anything more by the arrival of Callen and a few paces behind Sam. "Agent Hanna, again, this does not concern you. Go home," he directed.

Sam glanced at Callen, Hetty and finally Granger. "See you tomorrow Callen," he said though he made the remark directly to the Assistant Director. "Night Hetty."

"Mr. Hanna," she replied congenially.

Granger waited until Sam was out of ear shot before rounding on Callen who had dropped his duffle bag on the floor and was standing with his arms crossed defiantly on his chest. "Your behavior today Agent Callen was inexcusable. You could be brought up on charges of assault for your actions."

Callen face remained impassive as he simply said, "They deserved it."

"You, Agent Callen," Granger said his voice rising in anger, "don't get to decide if you like the way another agency or their operatives does their job."

With a voice that could cut steel, Callen replied, "Those operatives killed two innocent people."

"Yes they did," the older agent acknowledged. "But it was not your job to decide their punishment. You, Agent Callen, have no respect for authority and while Ms. Lange might tolerate it, I won't. Therefore, you are suspended for two weeks without pay for your behavior both at the scene and upon your return."

Hetty started to open her mouth but Granger cut her off. "This is not open for discussion."

Callen's eyes narrowed and his face hardened but he said nothing, simply un-holstering his gun, laying it on Hetty's desk along with his badge, then picking up his duffle bag and striding out of Ops.

Granger and Hetty watched him go. When he was out of sight, Hetty looked up at Granger from her chair and predicted, "That was a very big mistake, separating him from his team."

He disagreed with Hetty based on what he had seen in the locker room. Callen needed a vacation, even if a forced one, to get back in control. But he kept his thoughts to himself and said "My decision. Good night," and with that he too left her office. She picked up her tea cup, took a sip and discovered it had gotten cold. "Bugger," she said about the state of her tea and life in general.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tried calling Callen as soon as he got home and when he got no answer, a few hours later. Each time the phone went directly to voicemail. Michelle found her husband sitting on the couch in the family room jabbing the off button on his phone. She laid her hands on her husband's shoulders and gave a slight squeeze. "Still going to voice mail?"

Sam growled an affirmative then realized he was taking out his frustrations on the wrong person. In way of an apology, he leaned into his wife's embrace and gave her a quick kiss on her hand. Michelle understood the deep and complicated bond between her husband and Callen and was happy it existed because in their line of work, a strong partnership often meant the difference between life and death. She gently kissed the top of his head. "He'll be alright."

"This is Callen we are talking about. He is never alright," he replied and they both chuckled.

"Callen has ticked off Granger before, quite a few times, I believe. Why is this time any different?"

Sam sighed and pulled his wife down on the sofa next to him, wrapping his big strong arms around her. "It's not. Callen and Granger are oil and water; they can coexist, but don't try to mix them." Stoking his wife's brown hair, he continued. "I'm frustrated because Callen wouldn't open up to me. I know how upset he is over the death of that woman and her child. I gave him a chance to talk and he shut me down.

"Their deaths. That was horrible," Michelle affirmed.

"Then why won't Callen let me help? Instead, he deliberately picks a fight with Granger. Granger suspended him, I know it. Maybe if he had talked to me..."

"Nothing would have changed." Sam shifted his position to stare at his beautiful wife. "You have known Callen for more than 5 years Sam. You know him better than almost anyone and that is saying a lot."

Sam nodded in concurrence.

"And you have been good for him Sam Hanna. You have gotten him to open up, trust you. Maybe, not as much as you'd like but it is a damn sight more than anyone has ever been able to do. You, Sam, have breached Callen's walls and touched the inner man. You should be proud."

Sam smiled gently at his wife's pride in him.

"So what are you really upset about Sam? You honestly didn't think Callen was magically going to pour all his feelings out to you this time, did you?"

Sam ducked his head a little and sighed. "No. You're right. I just hate..." he grimaced and looked away. Michelle reached over and gently turned his face back towards her. "I hate when he goes lone wolf on me. It is against everything I believe in; everything I was trained for; he is gonna get himself in trouble and I won't be there to save him. I'll have let him down."

"Sam, you could never let anyone down, especially not Callen. Your heart is a big as the ocean, your loyalty endless. You and Callen are alike in as many ways as you are different. That's what makes you such a stellar team. There will never be any 'letting down' from either of you. Callen is off licking his wounds. Let him be for a bit then tomorrow go after him like only you can. In the meantime," she added seductively, "with Jasmine at her Grandmas getting ready for camp, maybe we can go upstairs and..."

Sam picked his wife up, kissed her hard on the mouth then carried her up the stairs where Michelle did her best to help him forget about his wayward partner, if only for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam headed into work early the next morning; he still could not reach his wayward partner. He wasn't surprised to see his Boss was already there with a steaming pot of tea and two cups waiting. She motioned for him to come over and then poured him a hot cup of tea, handing it to him as he sat.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna," she said after taking a sip of her tea.

Sam looked at her inquisitively since he hadn't said anything yet.

"And no," she added.

Even though he was frustrated by his mysterious boss, he gently placed his tea cup on her desk before asking his question. Nothing was worth the wrath of Hetty if he so much as chipped her precious tea set. "Yes and no what?"

"Yes, Assistant Director Granger suspended Mr. Callen and no I have not heard from his this morning nor," she took a sip of tea, "do I expect to. He is suspended for two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

"Without pay. However, the rest of the team is not under suspension. I expect you, in Mr. Callen's absence, to take over and keep things running like a well-oiled machine."

"Just like that?" he said bitterly. "Did you even try to stop Granger from suspending Callen?"

Hetty didn't call Sam out on his insubordinate tone; she knew he was worried about his partner as was she. But in a storm, someone has to be the lighthouse and guide the ship to safety and that was her role. She simply said, "I'm worried too. But what is done is done and we must move on."

Sam stood, clearly not happy, but knowing a dismissal when he heard one. As he turned to walk away Hetty added, "Of course, nothing stops you from discretely looking into his whereabouts, as time permits. Just to ensure he is not working during his suspension, which would be wrong."

Sam turned back and smiled gratefully at his boss who promptly shooed him away. "To work, Mr. Hanna."


	5. Chapter 5

One week into his suspension, Callen sat at a plastic picnic table on the edge of the beach sipping coffee. He hadn't exactly been hiding from his team, but he hadn't made any attempt to contact them or return their calls. He knew this was probably driving Sam up a wall but he needed time alone to process; his head was still messed up about the deaths of the mother and her child. Sam would want him to 'talk' or worse have him come over for dinner or a movie with the family. Being around Sam's family was the last thing he needed; it would only serve to remind Callen how he failed to save the other mother and her child. No, what he needed now was to be left alone to handle this in his own fashion, like he did for all those years growing up with no family. So he had spent the last week avoiding cameras, using cash and becoming a ghost.

Always an agent, Callen first sensed rather than saw someone approaching him. Even though he'd turned in his gun, he was not unarmed, having stuck a knife in his belt slightly behind his hip where he could rapidly deploy it. A quick shadow passed over him as his visitor, a male, walked around to sit on the other side of the table. "Leo, comrade, you are a hard man to find but it is good to finally see you" his visitor said with a Russian accent.

Callen instantly recognized his guest, Vlad Semenov, front man for a powerful Russian, Anton Grankin, who was known to buy and sell nearly everything, as long as it was illegal. Callen, aka 'Leo' had done some minor work for Grankin in the past but had not been successful in bringing the man to justice.

Imperceptibly, Callen switched into his Leo persona answering with the slightest hint of Russian accent on a few of his words. "I can't say it is good to see you, Vlad. Last time I saw you, I was being hauled off to prison and you," he gave Vlad a quick appraisal with his eyes noting the man's healthy tan, "apparently went back to Anton's beach house. Good for you, not so good for me."

Vlad made a dismissal motion with his hand. "A mere misunderstanding."

"For you. You got to spend your days working on your tan and your nights chasing pretty women. Me, I got to spend my days dreaming about pretty women and my nights maintaining my virginity."

Vlad laughed. "Ha. You a virgin. I have seen you around the ladies my friend. I doubt you are a virgin."

"With one sex I am and my goal in jail was to keep it that way. So whatever you want, forget it. I'm not getting involved with Grankin again. No верность," Callen replied as he started to rise to leave. Vlad reached over and clamped a hand on Callen's forearm halting his movement.

"Before you rush off, comrade, I think you need to see this." Vlad pulled out his phone and with a few flicks of his finger displayed a picture. "Perhaps you have a few minutes for me after all." Displayed on the phone was a picture of Sam's daughter, Jasmine.

Callen gave the screen a quick glance and then coolly looked at Vlad. "And this is supposed to mean what to me? A picture of a little girl?"

Vlad released his grip on Callen's forearm, and then flicked thru a few more pictures which showed Callen and Jasmine together. 'Damn,' Callen thought. 'I knew that was going to come back and haunt me somehow.'

"I believe she referred to you as 'Uncle', Uncle Callen to be exact. She is a charming girl. I know. I have conversed with her myself many times this week," he said with a sly smile. "So perhaps you do have a minute after all to chat with an old friend?" Waving his hand he indicated Callen should resume his seat. Once Callen was seated Vlad continued. "She calls you Uncle though based on her skin tone that is a bit hard to understand."

Callen started spinning his tale. "An honorific. I have known her father since she was very little. He is a colleague of mine. We work together on occasion. It has always been profitable for both parties. I have come to know his wife and child over the years," he said with a little shrug of his shoulder to indicate it was of little importance.

Vlad turned his phone around and looked again at a few of the pictures. "The girl, Jasmine, she said her Daddy was a cop!" Vlad's hard brown eyes captured Callen's cool blue ones. "But how can that be? Why would you, of all people, be hanging around with a policeman?"

Shifting backwards an adopting a casual posture, Callen glanced away at the ocean and did what he did best lied. "As I said, it is profitable for both of us. He helps me on occasion, provides data on things, avoidance assistance and for this I give him a fee. It has been mutually beneficial. Do you know what a cop makes in this town? A little extra income is welcome for those who have the mentality to accept it."

"A dirty cop."

"Your words, not mine. An associate."

"Your associate did not seem to be able to keep you out of jail last time," Vlad pointed out.

Sighing, Callen refocused on Vlad. "True. His reach is only so far. It was a sad time for both of us. Me in jail and him with a reduced income that did not allow them to go on vacation. Jasmine was very disappointed.

"Enough of these pleasantries. Let's get down to business. Anton requires your assistance. This," he tapped on the picture of Jasmine and Callen, "is his insurance policy. Anton was not sure, after how we parted ways last time, if you'd be cooperative."

Panic rose in Callen as he realized what this man was implying, though he appeared to remain cool and collected.

"Your 'niece' is a guest of Anton. She will remain his guest until you complete a task for him."

The words had barely left Vlad's mouth when Callen's hand flashed across the table, grabbed Vlad by the front of his shirt and pulled the man face to face. "You harm a hair on her head and you and Anton are dead, comrade. I guarantee this." Giving the man a vicious shake, he let go and Vlad slammed back down hard on the chair.

"I see you still have a temper," Vlad said straightening his shirt. "I suggest you save it for the bad guys. We are all good guys at this table and if you want it to stay that way, you will behave better." Whipping a gun out of his pocket he shoved it in Callen's face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Callen slowly placed his hands flat on the table in front of him to show he had no intentions of doing anything further. "Crystal."

Looking quickly around to see if they had been observed, Vlad stowed the gun and sat back deeper in his chair. "Good. I am glad that this unpleasantness is over. Let us proceed. My car is over there. I will drive you to say hello to your niece. After your reunion, Anton will explain what he needs from you. I hope I have made myself clear that if you try anything against me or Anton the girl's life is forfeit along with yours. Now, let us go."

The two men rose and walked down the beach to the side road where Vlad's car was parked. Once out of site of the general populace, Vlad ordered Callen to place his hands on the hood of the car while he frisked him removing the knife, phone and wallet from his jeans. "No gun?"

"I usually do not find I need it to go to the beach and have a cup of coffee," Callen quipped.

Rifling through Callen's wallet he examined the license. "Tom Martin?" he questioned.

Giving a small shrug he replied, "What's in a name?"

Laughing, Vlad handed him back his wallet but kept the phone and blade. "Your license says Tom, the girl calls you Uncle Callen, and you tell me your name is Leo. I wonder what your real name is?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Callen retorted.

Vlad climbed in the car and indicated Callen to do the same. "Ah yes. American TV," he said recognizing the oft used quote. "Very good. I do like many of the shows. The Sopranos," he replied starting the car and entering into the street. "Hard to believe and yet…"

"And yet," Callen echoed. This whole situation seemed like a bad TV show to Callen. He was separated from his team, best friend's daughter kidnapped, dealing with a cunning Russian mob boss… Callen prayed this was a network TV show and not a cable show; cable shows had no compulsion in killing the good guys and letting the bad guys win.


	6. Chapter 6

As they drove away in Vlad's car, Callen thought about the picture of he and Jasmine that Vlad had on his phone. It had been taken before their case where the woman and her child died.

-Flashback-

_Callen stared at the store in the Grove w__ith __trepidation, it was so girly which he supposed was apropos considering it was the famous 'American Girl' store in LA. It did not look like a place Special Agent in Charge G Callen would ever, in a million years, set foot. However, the ebony faced child staring at the store in wonder, American Girl doll clutched tightly in her __8__-year-old hands__,__ said otherwise. _

_"__Oh am so excited Uncle Callen." _

_The blond looked down at young girl and his heart melted as those big brown eyes stared up at him, wide with excitement. "This is the best present EVER!"_

_Callen smiled down at Jasmine but behind his 'happy face' he mentally made plans to shot his partner for roping him into this situation. _

_It had all started a few days ago when he'd asked Sam what to buy Jasmine for her birthday__. __Sam had casually said she wanted some items for her American__ Girl__ doll. Having no clue what an 'American __Girl __doll' was or where one bought stuff for it, Callen had decided to s__tuff__ money in a card and solve his gift giving dilemma in that fashion. _

_At the party to celebrate her big day, Callen had presented his card to the birthday girl. Jasmine had looked a little disappointed that it was only a card and not a present wrapped in shiny paper with a big pink bow, until she opened it and read the note he__'d__ scribbled on the card__ to make it a bit more personal__. 'For you and Lilly to go shopping.' Jasmine had read the note and squealed in delight the way only an __8__-year-old girl could, loud and high-pitched. "Mommy, Mommy look!" she shrieked. "Uncle Callen is taking me and Lilly to the American Girl store. The self-satisfied smug that had been gracing Callen's face disappeared._

"_I'm what…" he started to say but was quickly overridden by Jasmine babblings._

"_It's for me and Lilly to go shopping with Uncle Callen at the American Girl Store," she cut in punctuating the words me, Lilly, Uncle Callen and shopping._

_Callen was pretty sure that was not what his note said__ or implied. A__n uncontrollable chortling filled the room. Glancing __around for the location of __the sound of mirth which he was sure, was at his expense, Callen saw his faithful partner nearly doubled-over in laughter. _

"_That's not quite what it says," Callen tried to explain but Jasmine flung herself at him and he had to catch her or risk them both tumbling to the floor from her enthusiastic embrace. Little girl kisses rained on his face as she repeated, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Best. Present. Ever." Finally, Callen was able to extract himself from her hug and set her gently on the floor where she took off running to the other room to show the rest of her friends her wonderful gift._

_The usually calm and cool agent looked down right frazzled by what had just transpired. "It was for her to buy stuff…for the doll…it didn't say…" the flustered man mu__mbled__. _

"_Aww G. You're not gonna break my baby__girl__'s __heart by welshing out of the shopping trip your promised her," Sam __n__eedled his partner._

"_But I never said…,"__Callen tried to interject but Sam kept on going._

"_Her favorite Uncle. Taking her and her doll shopping. Best. Present. Ever," Sam mimicked __with t__ears of laughter streaming down his face._

"_Oh come on Sam," his wife chided him. "I'm sure Callen simply meant Jasmine could use the money to go shopping for her doll, not that he would take her shopping."_

_Callen smiled gratefully at Michelle. "That is exactly what I meant."_

_Sam got mock serious. "Oh no G. You are not wiggling out of this one. You promised my daughter a shopping trip and you are going to deliver__,__ if it is the last thing you do." A loud chorus of squeals erupted __from__ the living-room. "See, she just told ALL her friends how her favorite Uncle is taking her and Lilly shopping at the American Girl store."_

"_The what?" Callen asked but before Sam could answer Jasmine ran back into the kitchen and gave him another huge hug. "Best. Present. Ever!" she repeated before scooting back to re-join her friends._

_Michelle started to say something but Sam gave her that look and she decided to stay out of this battle between her husband and his partner. Instead, she picked up a platter of tacos fixings and headed into the other room singing "Who's hungry?" _

_Callen unhappily watched his only ally leave the room before rounding on his partner. "I can't take Jasmine shopping," he tried to rationalize to Sam._

"_Why not?" Sam asked, crossing his well-muscled forearms across his chest as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I trust you with my life. I know you always have my back. I know you'll have hers too."_

"_Of course Sam. I'd do anything to keep her safe," Callen earnestly replied. "But this isn't a matter of life or death, this is shopping."_

_Sam gave a short laugh. "Oh you know nothing about little girls or women for that matter. Shopping is a matter of life and death."_

_Callen shook his head in disbelief. Sam was not going to let him out of this gig. _

_A dark curly-head, with salsa on its face, poked around the corner. "Best. Present. Ever! Best. Uncle. Ever!" she repeated before disappearing._

_Callen stood there shell-shocked. There was no way in hell he was going shopping for doll clothes but then again he simply could not disappoint that little girl. Sam watched his partner warring with himself and stayed silent because he knew in the end G would not disappoint his daughter; Callen would take Jasmine shopping. _

_Sighing and running a weary hand over his defeated face he asked "Where am I taking her?"_

"_To the American Girl store. In the Grove. Dress nice. It's a classy mall," Sam instructed._

_Special Agent Callen was already dreading his decision and he hadn't even left Sam's house yet._

_He felt an impatient tug on his hand. "Come on," Jasmine announced as she dragged her Uncle towards the imposing store front. _

_Out of habit, Callen glanced around to see who was entering under that huge red awning; women and lots of little girls, but few men. Jasmine tugged on him harder and Callen wondered again what his partner would do to him if he turned around and ran away__; ki__ll him probably__. So__ Callen gave himself a mental pep-talk; he was one of NCIS's premier agents, able to go under cover as anyone, anytime and always get the bad guy. He simply had to approach this shopping trip as an undercover assignment. No more, no less. _

_He was a little thrown at what sort of alias was required to penetrate this fortress; none of his past ones felt quite right for this particular mission. Instead, he created a new one on the fly, a self-assured, confident man, taking his favorite niece on a shopping trip. It was pretty close to the truth except he didn't feel either self-assured or confident on the inside. If things got too bad maybe he could whip out his gun, declare there was a terrorist attack imminent and clear the store. He could see the headlines now, "NCIS raids American Girl store looking for terrorist." That probably would not go over well with Hetty and Assistant Director Granger would have his ass in a sling and probably fire him._

_Sighing, he allowed himself to be dragged under the big red awning. Always the gentleman, he held the door for a mother and her two little girls to proceed him and Jasmine thru the glass doors. When it was their turn to enter a loud siren when off and Callen immediately drew his SIG__ as t__ons of confetti and balloons rained down from the ceiling upon him and Jasmine. "Congratulations," a voice rang out cheerfully over the loud speaker. "You are our 1 millionth customer in the LA American Girl Store." Luckily in the confusion of confetti and balloons, Callen was quietly able to re-holster his weapon with no one the wiser. _

"_You, your girl and her doll have won a day of excitement here at the American Girl Place," the loud speaker continued. "First, you will visit the hair salon where your doll will get styled by our experts, have her ears pierced with special American Girl stars and finally will have a deluxe facial."_

_Callen hoped he was hearing correctly that the doll was going to have all th__at__ done to her and not Jasmine. He really wasn't sure of Sam and Michelle's view on body piercing, but he was pretty sure if Jasmine came home with new holes in her body that had not been there before she left, that her Uncle Callen would have a few new __holes__ in his body, compliments of her father Sam._

"_Next it is off to the photo studio where you and your American Girl doll, dressed in exclusive matching outfits, will be photographed and featured on the cover of our next American Girl magazine that is sent to millions of fans world-wide."_

'_Oh no,' Callen thought. This was going from bad to worse._

"_By now you are probably going to be feeling a bit peaked…"_

_Callen was already feeling peaked__ if not downright ill._

"… _so it is off to a splendid lunch at our American Girl Place Café where you can enjoy exciting dishes such as cheese stuffed pretzel balls, Tic-Tac-Toe pizza, and the ever popular parmesan-crusted chicken sandwich which you can washed down with our signature pink lemonade. And don't forget to leave room for desert, a __Chocolate Mousse Flowerpot cake and a seasonal sugar cookie."_

'_This is a never ending commercial,' Callen thought. He glanced down at Jasmine to see how she was reacting; she was enthralled by the whole situation._

"_A trip to the American Girl Place wouldn't be complete without a shopping spree. Our personal shoppers will help find all the right clothes and accessories for you, your doll and her new companions Coconut, Pepper and Licorice."_

_Figuring her Uncle might be a little lost since he was had no little girl of his own, Jasmine yanked on his hand and when he bent closer she whispered they are two dogs and a cat." _

_Callen gave her a tight smile as he straightened up praying they weren't real animals; he knew Sam was not a dog person from his interchanges with Monty._

"_And finally, no trip to the American Girl Place would be complete without you and your doll having afternoon tea."_

'_Hetty should be here for this, not me," he muttered._

"_You will have such delectable choices such as warm cinnamon buns and Kaya's Chocolate Chip Scones with Devon cream. Be sure to save room for Rebecca's Cucumber Sandwich with Boursin cheese on white bread, Caroline's Turkey Sandwich with American cheese, Julie's Mini Pigs-in-a-Blanket and of course Ivy's Peanut-Free PB&J made with soy-nut butter and strawberry jelly on white bread. Round out that scrumptious repast with Kit's Domino Cookie. And of course don't forget the tea!"_

_A tug on his hand had Callen __bending over again to get some more intel from Jasmine. "Kaya, Rebecca, Caroline, Julie and Kit are all American Girl dolls. They are historic."_

"_Which one do you own?" Callen innocently asked. _

"_Oh no Uncle. Lilly is a 'My American Girl' doll. She was designed to look especially like me. See," she said holding it up next to her face and giving a huge smile. A loud 'ahhhhhhhhhhhh' was heard from the crowd as Jasmine held Lilly next to her. Callen quickly turned away to prevent his face from being caught on camera._

_Finally, the loud speaker stopped spilling forth the good news and a real person walked up to greet them._

"_Hi. My name is Cindy and I am the manager here at the American Girl Place in LA."_

'_Boy they sure like to say the name of their store,' Callen observed silently._

"_I'd like to personally congratulate you and your…." She hesitated expecting him to fill in his relationship to Jasmine._

"_Niec__e," he quickly supplied._

"_Favorite Uncle!" Jasmine added helpfully hugging h__im__ which elicited another unscripted "awww" from the crowd._

"_Niece," Cindy went on smoothly, "for being our lucky 1 millionth customer."_

_Callen really was not feeling in the least bit lucky._

"_I hope you and your niece enjoy all our store has to offer, on the house, for being our 1 millionth customer here at the American Girl Place."_

_Callen had enough of this advertising spectacular. He plastered what he hoped was a happy-surprised smile on his face while capturing the perky managers__'__ bicep in his grip and whispering in her ear in a no-nonsense tone, "We need to talk privately now."_

_To her credit, the manager's smile only slightly wavered as she tried to reconcile the happy look on Callen's face with his slightly menacing-toned request. "Right this way ah…" _

"_Jasmine," the young girl supplied when Cindy looked at her in askance._

"_Jasmine," she repeated. "And…" she asked shifting her gaze to Callen's bright blue eyes._

"_Jasmine's Uncle," he unhelpfully supplied._

"_Yes, of course. Let's heads up to my office and take care of a few details before your day of fun begins here at the American Girl Place in LA!" she finished addressing the crowd again._

_Cindy, Jasmine__,__ Callen and Cindy's entourage took the elevator to the top floor of the building where they departed and headed for Cindy's corner office. Jasmine was skipping down the hallway with Callen marching grimly behind which left Cindy wondering if she should call security. When they got to her office, Callen asked to speak to the manager privately for a minute. Cindy nodded and made arrangements for her admin support to show Jasmine around the outer office which was filled with American Girl mementos._

_As soon as the door closed behind them, Callen whipped out his badge and briefly waved it at Cindy before shoving it back in his pocket._

"_My name is Tom and I'm an undercover __agent for the LAPD__," Callen said weaving his story. _

"_Oh I see," Cindy replied clearly not seeing. "Please, would you like to sit down?" she asked gesturing to two nearby overstuffed chairs. Seeing as it was not his goal to intimidate her any more than necessary to ensure that his and Jasmine's privacy was not compromised, Callen sat down to put Cindy more at ease._

"_I am going to have to ask if any pictures were taken of Jasmine and I, that they be destroyed for her safety and mine. I can't allow you to use any photos, or anything about us. I'm sure you understand."_

"_Of course, ah, Tom," she said realizing he still had not supplied a last name._

"_Look, I know this is a big advertising…" Callen quickly searched for a word. Somehow the appropriate word 'stunt' seemed like it would not be received well by Cindy. "…opportunity for your store and I suggest you choose a 'new' millionth customer." _

"_But what about your niece, won't she be very disappointed if you take this away from her?" Cindy questioned._

"_Keeping America safe is more important," Callen said in his most sincere-save-the-planet tone. "Jasmine's father is my undercover partner. It would be dangerous for him, me and Jasmine to gain any sort of recognition. The bad guys might use this to their advantage; try to kidnap Jasmine or worse. Her Dad and I have put a lot of bad men behind bars, men that still have connections to the outside world and wouldn't hesitate to do nasty things to an __8__-year-old__ to get even__."_

_Cindy's face showed her dismay as she imagined, based on the TV shows she had seen on cable__,__ exactly what those 'nasty' things could be. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a shudder._

"_It is nice of you to be worried about Jasmine, but you don't need to be. I'll make it up to her." 'Somehow,' Callen mentally added. "There was a woman and her two young daughters that would have been your millionth customer if I had not held the door open for them to precede us. I suggest you use them as your ah…," he struggled for a word again, "…spokesperson."_

_Cindy was bewildered but Callen pushed on. "Give me access to your security __footage__ of the store and I can easily spot them for you and then you can do the whole thing over again."_

_Cindy slowly gained her composure, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. She totally understood the position of the man in front of her; __h__e was one of the good guys__ and she couldn't put him or Jasmine at risk.__ But a part of her felt really bad to take all this away from his niece. She made a quick decision. "Would you excuse me for a second while I make a phone call," she said as she rose and made her way to her over-sized desk. Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed corporate headquarters. _

_Callen sat quietly__.__ He could overhear enough of her conversation to have a good idea what she was trying to do. _

"_Thank you," she finally said hanging up and moving back to sit opposite him again. "Ok, Tom. Here's what we are going to do. You and Jasmine still get to do everything we promised, just quietly and behind the scenes. We'll, ah, 'choose' another millionth customer as you suggested and __publicly__ do all the fanfare with them. That way both the store and Jasmine win!"_

"_That is very generous of you," Callen said sincerely realizing his bank account had just dodged a substantial bullet._

"_We at American Girl Place feel it is the least we can do to honor you and your sacrifice to this county," Cindy finished sounding like a commercial again. She rose and said, "Now let's go get Jasmine shall we. You'll probably want a moment of privacy to explain to her."_

"_That would be great," he said shaking her hand. "You have no idea what this means to me and her," he added sincerely because it did mean a lot; Jasmine got a great birthday present so Sam wouldn't kill him, and Sam and his covers stayed intact so Hetty __didn't__ kill him… a true win-win situation._

Callen returned to the present and realized that trip had cost him after all. Somehow a picture of him and Jasmine was taken and had gotten into the hands of Vlad, who was now using it to blackmail Callen. 'Best Uncle Ever' had put his niece in a deadly situation.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of Callen's suspension had found Jasmine at her Grandmother's house. "You'll take good care of Lilly Grandma?" Jasmine asked for the 100th time.

The older elegant woman smiled fondly at her only grandchild as she drew her into a warm embrace in her petite arms. "Of course I will. We even have plans to have tea one afternoon," Michelle's mother said glancing where the American Girl doll rested in her rocking chair. "Of course it will not be as special as the tea you, Uncle Callen and Lily had at the American Girl Place, but I am sure we will still have fun. Now do you have everything packed for camp?"

The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes. Shirts, shorts, jeans and my bathing suit. They have a lake we can swim in and horses to ride. "

"You are going to have so much fun," her Grandmother said with a final squeeze before releasing her. "I wish I was going."

"Sorry, but this camp is only for kids," her granddaughter answered very seriously. "Do they have camps for people your age?"

Jessica laughed at her granddaughter's tone which suggested she could not imagine grown-ups having such places. "Actually they do. " Before she could go on, a white van pulled up in front of the house. "I think they're here." Jasmine eagerly grabbed her suitcase and backpack and headed towards the door after a quick farewell wave to her doll Lily.

Jessica opened the door to find a male dressed in tan shorts and a dark polo shirt about to ring her buzzer.

"Hi! My name is Mike, from Camp Sunshine, and I am here to pick up," he quickly consulted his clipboard, "Jasmine Hanna."

"That's me," Jasmine said bouncing up and down with excitement. She peered around him to the empty van and a small look of disappointment washed across her face. "Where are the other kids?"

Mike let a big smile wash across his face. "You, Miss Hanna, are the first stop. Then we have six more children to pick-up. Two boys and four girls. If you would sign here please," he said handing the clipboard and the attached form to her Grandmother. "I will be bringing Jasmine back here on August 13th. Around 3:00 pm if the traffic cooperates. "

Jessica signed the form then returned the board. "Yes. I will be here." Bending over she gave her granddaughter a huge hug and kiss goodbye. "Have a super wonderful time. Be safe!"

Jasmine hugged her back equally hard. "I will."

"Our camp is extremely fun," he grinned down at the little girl as he took her suitcase. "And extremely safe," he addressed to the older woman. "The camp's office number is on the forms you received. Remember, we do ask that you try not to call the first week. We find it helps the campers to settle in better." Mike gave the older woman another smile before he headed with Jasmine's suitcase down the walk to the van. After putting the suitcase he took from Jasmine in the rear, he opened the front passenger door and bowed deeply. "Since you are the first guest, you get to ride up front with me.

Jasmine happily climbed into the seat and buckled up as her father taught her. Mike moved back to the driver's side, got in and started the engine. As the van pulled away from the curb, Jasmine waved to her Grandmother until she was out of sight. "This is exciting" she said to Mike when her Grandmother was no longer visible. "Like an adventure."

"You have no idea," Mike replied with a smile that was a bit evil.


	8. Chapter 8

To say Sam was disgruntled during the first week of Callen's suspension would be an understatement. Kensi and Deeks had been doing their best not to aggravate Sam but it had been impossible; merely breathing seemed to be enough to irritate him. They finally decided their best strategy was avoidance so they took every excuse they could drum up to leave the office.

Towards the end of the week, Sam needed something and he went looking for his team mates in the bullpen and once again they were MIA. He spun around in frustration to check elsewhere for his errant agents and nearly trip over his diminutive boss who appeared right behind him.

"Lose something Mr. Hanna?" she inquired peering up at the large man.

Sam exhaled noisily. "Yeah. The rest of the team."

"Perhaps if you tried talking to them and not growling you'd be more successful in keeping them around."

Sam crossed his arms across his broad chest. "I haven't...," but he stopped on his own knowing what he was about to say was a lie.

Hetty smiled knowingly. "You're worried. Still nothing from Mr. Callen?"

His jerky motions hand motions mirrored the frustration in his voice. "More than a week. Not a word. Not a call, not an email, not a tweet. Even Eric and Nell can't find him... not that they have been looking for him, because that would be misuse of Government property," he concluded with a straight face.

"Indeed. Well keep me posted should you hear anything." She started to walk away then stopped. "Mr. Callen tweets?"

"Jasmine taught him."

"Huh. Imagine that. She is good for him you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Carry on Mr. Hanna. And maybe tone it down, just a notch, with the team shall we?"

"Got it Hetty."

"Good," and with that she went back to her desk.

This suspension could not end fast enough. It was tearing her team apart. Granger had once again run off to attend some other important function leaving her to deal with the aftermath of his 'executive' decision. In other words he left her holding the bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad pulled up next to a seedy looking warehouse located in an industrial park in northern LA.

"Nice location," Callen said drily, scanning the area as he exited the car.

Giving a little shrug, Vlad walked over to a nondescript grey door, opened it and gestured Callen inside. "Anton doesn't like to be flashy at work. It can attract the wrong type of elements."

"Worse than Anton," Callen wisecracked. "Imagine that."

The two men continued down a long hallway which was punctuated with an occasional solid closed door. At the end of the corridor they made a right and passed through another windowless bland door into an open, office-like space. The large area was sub-divided into a reception area and an office. In the reception area two men, who could only be described as guards, intently watched as Vlad, with Callen in tow, entered and walked over to where a woman sat typing on a computer. "Is Anton available Anna? I have brought his guest." Turning to the two guards, Vlad added "He is clean" in Russian.

"Shower every day," Callen quipped, also in Russian.

The two guards did not get or like his joke because they still stared intensively at Callen, who in turn threw them his best 'Hey I'm nice guy' disarming smile while thinking that getting out of here was not going to be a walk in the park.

Anna gave Callen an appreciative glance before picking up the phone and speaking in Russian to the person at the other end. After replacing the handset, she waved the two men towards the office door. "He is ready. Go in."

Vlad took the lead, opening the door and then gesturing Callen to proceed him. At the far end of the space, Anton sat behind a large wooden desk that held a computer, piles of paper and a half-eaten sandwich. Rising, he smiled as he walked across the room and extended his hand. "Comrade Leo, it is good to see you again."

Not willing to make waves until he got a better lay of the land, Callen reluctantly grasped the extended hand and allowed Anton to drag him into what could only be described as a Russian bear hug. Anton thumped him enthusiastically on the back before releasing him. "Such stiffness. Do I detect a touch of hostility Leo?" he asked as he gestured for the men to sit in the leather chairs clustered around a low coffee table. "Can I offer you a drink? I have some very good vodka from home," he gestured towards his well-stocked liquor cabinet.

"No. What do you want from me?" Callen bluntly asked, eager to get on with this farce.

"Leo. Again with the hostility." Anton sat down on the chair directly across from Callen, crossed his legs and folded his manicured hands in his lap. "I thought we were friends."

"Let me refresh your memory," Callen said as he mimicked his host's posture. "Last time we met comrade, I ended up going to jail for doing your dirty work. Now, you send him," he waved towards Vlad with distain, "to drag me here saying you have kidnapped my niece. And for this you want me to bring you flowers and wine?"

Anton gave a gruff laugh. "Flowers and wine indeed. I don't want to date you Leo. I simply need your expert assistance in obtaining something for me." Anton leaned forward, lowering his voice as he stared directly at Callen. "You are not easy to find."

"Did you try looking for me in jail?" Callen suggested bitterly.

"Since you got out of jail," Anton continued smoothly. "You have been shall we say scarce? It was pure luck when Vlad spotted you and your charming niece at the American Girl store downtown. An unlikely place no?"

Callen couldn't help but agree with the Russian mobster on that particular point.

"But there you were with your delightful niece, shopping. I have to say Leo," as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed again, "you looked a bit unsettled. You, the man with steel nerves, looking nervous in a store full of dolls."

Callen leaned forward and let a small dangerous smile grace his lips. "Cut the crap Anton. You harm one hair on my nieces' head, if she so much as has a bad dream, I will kill you."

"No need for threats. We can all get what we want here," Anton said with a dangerous smile of his own. "But understand me, comrade. You screw me and things will not end pleasantly."

"I want to see her. Now!" Callen demanded anger clearly evident in his voice.

Anton's face relaxed and he spread his arms wide open. "But of course. I had her brought here as soon as Vlad told me you were coming to visit. Vlad, please go and fetch Ms. Jasmine so 'Uncle Callen' can see she is safe and unharmed."

Vlad rose from the couch and went to fetch Jasmine.

"She is very fond of you," Anton addressed Callen after Vlad had left the room.

While they were waiting for Vlad to return with Jasmine, Callen unobtrusively took in his surroundings, gauging whether there were any good escape opportunities. What he might be willing to risk if he was alone was totally different then what he would risk with Jasmine at his side. He finished his inconspicuous survey coming to the conclusion that escape, at this moment in time, did not seem prudent; he would have to let this play out more.

The door opened and Jasmine was escorted in by Vlad. Her face lit up when she saw her Uncle and she flew across the room into his arms. "Uncle Callen!" she shrieked as she hugged him. "Have you come to take me home? It was been more than a week."

Callen looked Jasmine over before he raised his angry eyes, boring into Anton.

"It took us a while to find you," Anton indifferently shrugged.

"Let her go. Now!" Callen demanded.

"Once our little transaction is done. But now? I don't think that would be in my best interest."

"I promise I'll do what you ask. But let her go first," he reiterated, placing his hands on Jasmine's shoulders.

"It is nice to see you still have a sense of humor. No. We will do it my way." Looking at the little girl, he addressed her kindly. "Haven't we been taking good care of you sweetheart?"

Callen wanted to get up and smack that fake smile off of Anton's face but he clenched his teeth and remained passive.

Jasmine glanced between the two men as she answered. "Well, it has not been so bad."

Anton settled back in his chair with an even bigger cheesy smile. "See Leo."

"Not as good as camp would have been, of course," she expounded. "But I do like the house on the beach. And I got to play with Alex and Alla. They taught me some Russian!"

"My niece and nephew. They are visiting from the mother country, staying at my beach house where Jasmine has been our guest. I told you we were treating her nice." His words were pleasant but his eyes indicated that all of that would change in a heartbeat if Callen did not cooperate.

"The food was good too," Jasmine added. "Different, but good."

"My cook is traditional, old school. She has some of the best recipes, better than my babushka, god rest her soul."

"Though I wish someone would have told me about the change in plans," Jasmine continued, "because I was a little scared at first. But after I talked to Daddy I was ok."

Called quirked an eyebrow at Anton.

"Technology is a wonderful thing. It seems like anything can be replicated these days."

"Though Daddy's voice did sound a little funny..."

"Because we were on a cell phone at the beach," Vlad interjected smoothly. "Not a good signal there. No cell towers in the ocean."

Jasmine looked up at her Uncle with her big brown eyes. "What are you doing here Uncle Callen? Have you come to take me home?" she asked again.

Callen gave her hand a little squeeze. "Soon. But first I need to do something; then I will come back and get you. Do you mind hanging out here a bit longer?"

"I suppose not," she said inter-twining her small fingers in his. "It has been fun so far, though I am still not sure I would have rather gone to camp."

"Alas, as I explained, the tragic fire that damaged the camp," Anton sighed theatrically.

"Yes," Jasmine agreed. "I was in the van on the way to camp when Mike, the driver of the van, got a call. But don't worry Uncle Callen; he pulled over to take it."

Callen had to smile at Sam's safety-minded daughter; seems she took after her Daddy.

"Anyway, they said the camp had a terrible fire and I couldn't go, but Mike was supposed to bring me here instead. Daddy confirmed it."

"Terrible fire," Anton confirmed. "But I am sure they will be up and running by next summer so you can go there. I am happy your daddy let you come to our beach house instead so your vacation was not totally ruined."

"Yes. It is very nice of you to have me Mr. Anton," Jasmine responded politely.

Callen wanted to reach across the table and snap the lying bastard's neck.

Anton gestured and Vlad stood up and held out a hand for Jasmine. "Come. We need to let Mr. Anton and your Uncle get back to their work."

"Go ahead Jasmine," Callen said removing his hand from hers. "I promise, I will be back soon," he added looking menacingly at Anton, then Vlad.

Jasmine gave her Uncle one last hug then went with Vlad. The door closed quietly after them as they exited the room.

"She will remain here, at this warehouse, where I can keep a close eye on her... to ensure her safety of course," Anton said folding his hands in his lap. "I am sure you understand."

Callen understood exactly what the subtext was; it would be easier and less messy for Anton to kill Jasmine here than at his residence if something went wrong.

"And when you come back with my package, you and she can leave."

Callen settled back into the couch a bit, going for a relaxed feeling as he pumped Anton for some more information. "Why me?" he asked curiously.

Anton cocked his head at Callen indicating he did not understand the question.

"Why go thru all the trouble to have me pick up this package for you? You have other thugs who could do this for you with a lot less hassle. Vlad, for example."

Anton smiled, understanding now. "Yes. What you say is true. But I don't want this particular package traced back to me. You are known as a 'free agent' on the street. Many people have hired you over the years. I am just one of many."

"There are others, like me out there. Why not hire them?"

"I don't know them, trust them, but you and I have a prior relationship. I trust you to do what you promise, especially since I have purchased a small insurance policy."

"Jasmine," Callen said flatly.

"You discretely get me what I want and you get what you want. Simple."

Callen sighed. "So tell me about this package, comrade."

When they were done, Vlad returned and escorted Callen to a black SUV driven by a third person. Vlad climbed in the back seat next to Callen to keep an eye on him. However, it was too late as Vlad had already missed one small thing. On the way out, it hadn't been hard for an experienced thief like Callen to unobtrusively swipe a thumb drive and pocket it. Game on.


	10. Chapter 10

Callen processed everything that Anton told him about this job. When he had asked for a gun, Anton had burst out laughing, so Callen had to go into this mission unarmed. He had instructed Vlad to wait in the car at a location a few blocks up. He didn't want Vlad spooking anyone.

'Have I've gone soft.' Callen wondered as he watched the people go by on the strip. Until he joined NCIS, he had mostly worked alone, been successful and content. But in the last five years, since his scheming little ninja boss had made him work with Sam, Kensi, and Deeks, he'd been slowly converted and had actually got used to working with a team; maybe even come to like it. He'd learned that a team brought something new to the game. Damn Granger and his suspension, separating him from his team. He knew he needed his them now if he was going to pull this off and save Jasmine's life.

To accomplish this mission, he required three things; a distraction, backup and a gun, all which could be supplied by his team. Looking down the crowded walkway again, he finally spotted the two men he was supposed to meet where Anton said they would be, at a table on the beach's edge. The object he was to retrieve was not visible but then again it was small enough that it could be easily concealed in either gentleman's pocket.

Callen had arrived early at the rendezvous point to get the lay of the land and to get the pieces of his plan activated and into play. Now, that the targets were here, it was time to act. Deliberately, the agent stepped into the line-of-sight for one of the beach cams that operated up and down the stretch. Taking off his baseball cap and pushing his sunglasses up on the top of his head, he didn't stare directly into the camera, but did make sure that it got a nearly full-on facial picture. That was easy; now came the hard part, waiting for a response.

Flipping his sunglasses back in place and shoving the hat down, he stepped back a bit, but still remained in the camera's field of view. He returned his focus on the two men he was observing earlier. Callen figured he could wait approximately 20 minutes before putting in an appearance at the table with the gentleman and then, if necessary, probably stall a few extra minutes thru idol conversation. He had to delay the deal from going down until everyone arrived; he had just signaled them, at least he hoped they'd got his message.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric flew out of the Ops Center at the speed of light, bellowing for Sam. "I got a hit on Callen. Beach cam down in Venice. Address on your phone."

Two point two seconds later Kensi's, Deeks' and Sam's chairs were empty as the three agents sprinted for the door.

"Going somewhere Mr. Hanna?" Hetty innocently queried as Sam went to rush by her office.

Sam drew up short and stared at his tiny boss as she stood patiently on the stairs. "Early lunch. With the team," he added as Kensi and Deeks pulled up behind him. "Team building event."

Hetty glanced down at her watch. "Bit early isn't it?"

"Well you know Kensi," Deeks chimed in. "Always hungry. Don't know where she packs it in," he leered giving her the once over which earned him a swift kick in the ankle.

"I see," Hetty replied in a non-committal manner.

Kensi, not wanting to be left out entered into the fray. "Yeah Hetty. Those places down in Venice get really busy with tourists if you do not get there early. And you know how cranky junior gets if he has to wait for his food," Kensi poked back at her partner. "Crayons and paper don't help when he is hungry."

Hetty blew past the antics of the younger partners and returned her attention to Sam. "So you are going to Venice?"

Sam nodded. "Eric spotted something down there. Thought it would be a good place to, ah, eat."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, don't let me stand in the way of your repast. Keep me posted on how you enjoy the place."

"Will do," Sam threw over his shoulder as he and the team headed out the door.

"Do you still have eyes on him Eric?" Kensi asked via her comm link as they all piled into Sam's Challenger, Deeks jumping in the backseat for once without an argument.

"Yeah. He appears to be standing by the beach watching something. Sending the video feed to your phones now," the techy replied turning to see if Nell had redirected the link.

"It's up. You should be streaming live along with us," Nell confirmed to the team in the car which had flown out of the parking lot heading for the freeway.

"Got it," Kensi acknowledged as she intently studied the image on her screen.

"What do you see Kensi," Sam asked urgently as he pushed the Challenger to the limits that the traffic would allow in order to get to the beach ASAP.

"Callen is standing there, partially concealed, wearing jeans, blue t-shirt, a baseball cap and sunglasses. His hands look empty but I think he has some sort of backpack on his shoulder. As Eric said, he seems to be watching something."

"Eric, Nell any other camera's in the area that might tell us what he is looking at?" Deeks inquired.

"Checking," came Nell's swift reply.

Sam cut a corner so tight, the tires squealed on the pavement. "Get out of the way people," he muttered under his breath at the traffic that was impeding his progress.

"Ok, got something," Nell's voice rang out over the comms. In the Ops Center, she and Eric intently studied the image from the second camera feed they had thrown up on the big screen. "It looks like," she indicated to Eric with her finger, as her voice carried to the team in the car, "Callen is staring at this approximate location."

"Anything of interest there Nell?" Sam asked.

"Well, it is an area of tables, mostly occupied by tourists," the analyst scrutinized. "Hmmm, this is kind of interesting. There is one table that has two men at it, dressed a bit formally for the beach. They keep glancing around like they are waiting for something…"

"Or maybe someone," Deeks interjected.

"…to happen," Nell finished.

"Callen?" Kensi added.

"Their table is in his LOS," Nell confirmed.

"Describe the men Nell," Sam ordered.

"The first man is about 6 foot, medium build, with short dark hair. The second guy is taller, heavier built, with longer dark hair, I'd say a body guard for the first man based on his size and the way he has positioned himself. Without hearing them speak I can't judge their nationality for sure but I'd hazard a guess as Hispanic."

"Sending the second feed to your phones. Sorry, but you'll have to toggle between them," Eric instructed.

"Deeks, eyes on the two men. Kensi, eyes on Callen," Sam commanded barreling thru another intersection.

Eric and Nell had been so focused on the screen that they did not hear their stealthy Boss glide up behind them.

"What do we have Ms. Jones?" she inquired making the two techs jump about a foot and spin to face her. "And please drop the lunch charade."

Nell recovered quickly and gave Hetty a brief run down. "We caught Callen on camera here," she said pointing to the first live feed. "We think he is watching these two men here," she pointed to the second picture. "Sam, Kensi and Deeks are on their way, about 10 minutes out," she concluded looking at a third real-time picture of the Challenger's GPS position on a map of LA.

"Make that 5," Deeks voice said. "Sam is breaking all land-speed records and is definitely going to need a pit stop soon for a new pair of tires."

"I see. And how did you find Mr. Callen?" she inquired of the tech team, her eyes taking in all the images on the big screen.

"Facial recognition spotted him on a beach cam in Venice," Eric replied. "Poof, he was suddenly there."

"Hmmm," Hetty said neutrally.

Time seemed to stretch out to eternity while the Challenger negotiated that last few miles to their destination.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the beach, Callen checked his watch again. The men had been sitting there about 15 minutes and they were getting increasingly nervous. He was afraid if he did not put in an appearance soon, they'd spook and leave. Pushing up his time table, he secured the backpack he had slung over his shoulder, left his vantage point and began to stroll down the pavement towards the men seated at the table.

"Callen's on the move," Kensi announced tersely to the rest of the occupants in the car.

"Other guys?" Sam snapped at Deeks.

"Still sitting at the table," was the surfer's quick reply.

"Callen's reached the table," Kensi narrated as she switched her feed to the second camera. "He's definitely got a backpack with him. He's sitting down, but they didn't shake hands. The bigger man has a hand in his jacket, guessing he has a weapon. I don't think this is a friendly meeting," she observed.

* * *

"Nice day," Callen said to the two men as he sat in one of the empty seats at the table. He noted the bigger man had made a slight move that probably indicated he was carrying.

"Do you have the money for us?" the first man demanded with a slight Hispanic accent.

"Aren't you a little over dressed for the beach," Callen quipped. The two men remained silent so he shrugged and smiled at them. "OK, no small talk. Right to business then. Do you have the drive for me?" he inquired pulling a small laptop out of his backpack as he discreetly glanced around to see if there was any sign of his team.

The first man reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue USB drive and handed it to Callen, who turned on the laptop and plugged it into the port.

* * *

"Baddie number one pulled something out of his pocket," Deeks reported to Sam as he drove, "Small, fits in the palm of his hand…"

"I think it is a USB drive," Nell interjected from her observation on the larger screen in Ops. "Yes it is and Callen has pulled out a laptop. I'd guess checking the contents on the drive." Nell paused, then added, "Must be what he expected because he has pocketed the drive and returned the laptop to his backpack.

"Almost there," Sam growled.

"Callen is unzipping another compartment in the backpack and has showed the contents to the guys," Kensi said picking up the account. "Money, I think."

"Definitely money," Eric said from Ops. "Lots of it!"

At that point Sam pulled the Challenger up to the curb and the three quickly disembarked heading in the direction of the meet. Nell kept up a running commentary thru their comm links as the team sprinted up the boards. "Callen has zipped the pack and is…"

* * *

After he received the USB drive from the man, Callen made as if to hand over the money, then unexpectedly flipped the table on the two men and took off running with both the drive and the backpack of money. The bad guys tripped over their chairs trying to avoid the table, giving Callen a few seconds head start.

* * *

"They're on the run Sam. Callen has the drive and the money and is heading north. The bad guys are back on their feet and in pursuit; guns drawn," Eric supplied calmly yet with a sense of urgency.

"Got'em Eric. Kensi, Deeks, the guys. I'll go after Callen," Sam commanded as they split up heading for their targets.

* * *

Callen heard a series of shots being fired and he quickly figured out who they were aiming at as one bullet grazed his thigh and another, higher up on his torso. He stumbled but did a quick shoulder roll and got back on his feet. 'Damn,' he couldn't help thinking. 'These guys are good marksmen.' It is very hard to hit a moving target, especially one that is running away from you; yet these guys had scored two hits, albeit not fatal. Still, the grazes hurt like hell already and Callen could feel the warm blood running down his leg and side as he sprinted away. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his team and gave a small sigh of relief.

* * *

"Shots fired," Kensi said to no one in particular as she drew her gun and yelled 'Federal Agents' at the two fleeing suspects. As usual, it did not slow the bad guys down but Deeks did as he came in from the side and tackled lead baddie number one, dropping him swiftly to the ground.

Kensi sped up and quickly brought down the second perp. Within moments, both men were kissing the pavement as the junior partners secured their hands behind their backs and confiscated their weapons. "We got them Sam," Kensi reported.

Sam grunted in reply as he ran full tilt after his fleeing partner.

Callen could feel Sam gaining on him and was not surprised; even though he was a big guy, Sam could really move. Ducking into an alley, he dashed to the chain link fence that blocked the far end and jumped up on it.

Sam put on a burst of speed and grabbed his partner by the belt as he tried to escape over the top of the fence. A hard yank had Callen tumbling backwards, knocking both men to the ground.

Callen quickly changed demeanor from a fleeing suspect to assailant, striking Sam. Sam, surprised by the attack from his partner took a few hits before starting to protect himself. As two men struggled, Sam's main objective was to defend and repel Callen's attacks; Callen on the other hand had his own objective, to appear he was fighting off an attack, while obtaining Sam's gun and phone. Both men took some hard blows before Callen finally managed to maneuver into a position where he could grab Sam's gun. Quickly stepping back, he trained the SIG on Sam who lay panting on the ground.

"Don't move," he barked keeping the gun steadily trained on Sam while ensuring he stayed out of reach for any counterattack from his well-trained partner.

Sam did as he was told. "What..."

Glancing down the alley to the other side of the fence, Callen saw the black SUV waiting. He knew that he was being watched and had to be very careful what he said and did. He didn't think Vlad could hear him in the car but he wasn't sure so he had to play it absolutely safe. "Shut up," Callen commanded his partner harshly. "Slowly take out your cuffs and toss them on the ground. Don't try anything."

"OK, take it easy," Sam said as he studied his partner while he complied with the instructions. It was obvious G had been hit by the gunfire based on the two dark stains spreading on his clothes. Sam gaze shifted to Callen's face which was an impartial mask, as if he was talking to a total stranger, not his partner. However, Sam could read Callen better than anyone and it was his partner's eyes that had Sam worried; he could see that Callen was scared.

"Do not try anything," Callen repeated with emphasis, "or you'll never see your family again. Rollover on your stomach."

Sam slowly rolled on to his stomach, as requested.

Switching the gun to his left hand, Callen picked up the cuffs with his right. "I'm going to cuff you. Lay absolutely still if you know what is good for your family." Callen placed a knee on Sam's back, and then cuffed his partner tightly.

Sam noted the second reference to his family as he did what he was told, not twitching a muscle while the smaller man secured his hands behind his back. After he was cuffed, Callen patted his partner down as if checking for additional weapons. His hands roamed up and down Sam's legs, torso and into the pocket of his pants drawing out another set of zip-ties and Sam's phone which he also discretely pocketed. "Roll back over."

Again, Sam rolled over and stared up into the muzzle of his own gun as it remained trained on him.

"Get to your feet, slowly. And don't try anything," Callen said tensely.

Sam did as instructed; actually a bit scared of his partner's intensity. No wonder he made was such a good bad guy. He was making Sam's blood run cold.

"Walk backwards, to the fence."

When Sam's back hit the chain links he stopped and waited.

"Turn a little to your right," Callen instructed as his eyes darted from Sam to the black SUV a few hundred yards beyond the fence. Sam caught Callen's fleeting glance and unobtrusively took a look at the other end of the alley and at the car as he turned. "I'm going to cuff you to this fence."

Sam stood as still as a rock as Callen moved in to secure him to the fence. Softly, so softly Sam wasn't sure he actually heard him, Callen whispered, "Sorry. Best Uncle Ever" before quickly stepping away to retrieve the backpack of money he had dropped during the fight.

"Later," he said callously as he quickly reversed the gun and whacked Sam across the face with the handle, dazing the agent and leaving a nasty cut. He hated to hurt his partner, but he had to put on a good show for Vlad. Moving down the fence, Callen tucked the gun away, threw the backpack over his shoulder then scaled the fence and dropped a little less than gracefully on the far side.

Sam listened as Callen's footsteps retreat down the alley; a car door opened and slammed shut followed by the squeal of tires as a vehicle drove away, presumably the black SUV.

"Got all that?" Sam queried.

"Loud and clear Mr. Hanna," the voice of Hetty answered in his ear. "Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye will be there shortly to cut you free."

"Great," Sam muttered. "Tell them to hurry. It's hot out here. And I'm warning you, one joke from Deeks and I am going to stuff him a trash bin."

"I am sure Mr. Deeks will maintain the proper decorum," Hetty earnestly replied.

"Are we talking about the same man? Deeks never misses an opportunity. He'd figure out how tomake a joke at this own funeral."

"That hurts Sam," Deeks said as he and Kensi appeared from around the corner.

"Just cut me loose," Sam commanded.

Kensi made short work of both sets of cuffs and Sam rubbed his wrist to restore the blood flow. "He didn't have to make them so tight," he groused referring to his erratically behaving partner. He reached up and touched his bruised cheek. "That hurt too."

"Maybe you are going soft," Deeks quipped.

"Wanna see how soft I am," Sam rumbled dropping his hand. "Come closer. I'll show you soft."

"Whoa there big fellow. I believe you," Deeks said back pedaling into Kensi who gave him a quick swat on the shoulder. "Ow, what has that for?"

"Because," Kensi replied non-specifically.

Sam ignored his team mates as he addressed Eric. "Were you able to get anything on the black SUV?"

"Partial plate. Loaded in kaleidoscope."

"Everyone please head back to base," Hetty instructed. It was time to regroup.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam slammed his hand against the wooden table in the boat shed where they held their two suspects. "They are not giving an inch. Maybe I should shoot them," he said in frustration.

Deeks and Kensi seemed to be contemplating the validity of Sam's idea when the voice of reason entered the space. "Dead men tell no tales, Mr. Hanna."

"Yeah, but at least I'd get some satisfaction Hetty," he angrily retorted

"Be that as it may, it won't help us find Mr. Callen," she countered logically.

"Eric have any luck with kaleidoscope on the SUV?" Kensi asked.

"Not yet. Mr. Hanna, a word with you?" Hetty requested as she headed for the lounge area.

"We'll go back and try again," Kensi said grabbing her partner and dragging him towards the interrogation room.

"But we can't hear from there," Deeks whined.

"That's the idea," his partner replied.

When they were alone Hetty said, "I am puzzled by Mr. Callen's behavior."

Sam had been so busy since they got back to the boat shed he had not thought much about his encounter with Callen yet. "How so?" Sam inquired.

"Take the first appearance, at the beach. I reviewed the tape and I am sure he deliberately exposed himself to that camera."

Sam thought back on his partner's actions. "You're right. G knows where every camera in Venice is, especially the beach area. Up to this point he has been avoiding them like the plague."

"Exactly. I believe he was trying to get our attention. After deliberately revealing himself, he went back into hiding…"

"But not totally," Sam picked up. "He stayed in a position where he knew we could monitor him."

"And waited," Hetty added.

"For us to show up before making his move." Sam concluded. "He used us Hetty. To bring down those men."

"But why?" she asked, peering up at her gentle giant thru her glasses.

Sam pondered the question for a few minutes while he re-ran his encounter with G thru his mind. "G knows Venice like the back of his hand. He knew when I was chasing him, that the alley he turned into was a dead-end. It was deliberate."

"As if he wanted you to capture him, or at least make it look like you did," Hetty supposed.

Sam snorted. "He's not that fast Hetty. I would have caught him."

"Oh I have no doubt. However, Callen wanted to be caught on his terms."

"Typical G."

"Humph," Hetty replied noncommittally. "Did he say anything to you during the 'capture'?"

Getting very serious, Sam pieced together the encounter for his Boss. "He told me not to move, repetitively."

"Perhaps he was trying to warn you not to fight back so he could put on a good show but not really hurt you," Hetty analyzed.

Sam rubbed his jaw and grinned wryly. "He didn't pull his punches too much, that's for sure." Thinking some more he added, "But why did he pat me down? He knows exactly where I keep my weapons."

"For show purposes," she theorized. "Whoever was in that SUV may have been monitoring everything or at least Mr. Callen was afraid they were."

"True but…" Sam reached into his right front jean pocket. "…why stick his hand in my pocket unless," Sam said pulling out a blue thumb drive.

"The drive," Hetty said.

"Callen must have had a second drive. Gave me the one from the suspects and he kept the other one. We have to get this to Eric."

"In a moment," Hetty indicated laying a slight restraining hand on her agents arm. "Is there anything else Mr. Callen said or did that might aid us in finding out what is going on?"

Sam resettled on the couch for a moment. "G was edgy Hetty. And I think he was afraid," Sam said seriously.

"Of what?"

"G gets edgy when someone else is in trouble; when he feels he is not in control," Sam replied, his stomach growing nauseous with worry. "He kept implying I would never see my family again if I did not do exactly as he said. The last thing he whispered was 'sorry' and 'Best Uncle Ever.'

"That's a strange thing to say," Hetty pondered.

"That's what my daughter says to him..."

"Perhaps this has something to do with your family?" Hetty surmised.

"Michelle is out of town for a few days on assignment."

"But he didn't say 'Best Wife Ever.'

"And my daughter has been at her Grandmother's and now she is at a two week sleep-away camp."

"You have confirmation of that?" Hetty asked.

"Well if she wasn't there Michelle's mother would have called. You don't suppose…" Sam reached for his phone then cursed. "Callen took my phone," he said springing out of his seat and heading for a unit on a nearby desk. He swiftly dialed his mother-in-law's number and thankfully she answered.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, Sam. Where is Jasmine?" Sam asked with panic in his voice.

"She is off at camp dear. Remember? I put her in the van myself," his mother-in-law replied with puzzlement. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sam lied not wanting to cause unnecessary panic for the older woman. "Do you have the contact number for the camp? I lost my phone and I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Of course. One second. Let me get it," she replied. She quickly returned and gave Sam the number who wrote it down and repeated it back to ensure he got it correctly.

"Tell her I love her and miss her and that I hope she is having a good time."

"I will Jessica. Thanks," Sam said disconnecting the one call and rapidly dialing the next.

"Sunshine Camp. How may I help you?" the perky voice asked.

"My name is Sam Hanna and my daughter Jasmine is attending your camp. I need to speak to her, now."

Use to panic calls from parents, the woman calmly responded, "I am sure she is having a wonderful time Mr. Hanna. It may not be possible for her to come to the phone right now depending on what activity she is doing."

"I need to speak to her NOW," Sam reiterated, growling into the phone.

"I understand your concern but…"

"Ma'am," Sam said trying to keep his cool, "This is truly an urgent family matter and I need to talk to her now," Sam repeated for the third time.

"As I was explaining, if she is out on the lake or horseback riding I might not be able to have her on the phone right this second but I could have her call you back if you'd care to leave a number."

"Who's your Boss?"

"Why that would be Mr. Fisher, our Camp Director."

"And is he available?"

"Yes, I believe he is but I am sure I can…"

"Transfer me to him."

"But…"

"Look lady, this maybe a matter of life and death… transfer…me…to…him...now!" Sam said losing his patience.

"One moment please," the less than now perky voice requested.

Within a few seconds a male voice came on the line saying "Mr. Fisher, Camp Director."

"My name is Sam Hanna. I need…" but the Director cut him off before he finished.

"Nice to talk to you again Mr. Hanna. I hope your daughter is feeling better. Chicken pox. Even with the vaccine kids still get them."

Sam was taken back having no clue what this gentleman was talking about. "You have spoken to me?"

"Yes," the Camp Director replied clearly puzzled. "You called me last week to say your daughter Jasmine would not be attending camp because she had the chicken pox."

"So you're telling me my daughter isn't at your Camp?"

"No. You called and explained…"

"But she was picked up by the camp van. My mother-in-law said so."

It took another 15 minutes before they got it all straighten out with the bottom line being whomever picked Jasmine up at her Grandmother's was not a representative of Camp Sunshine. Sam slammed the phone down in aggravation and looked frantically at Hetty. "Jasmine's been kidnapped."

"And it would appear our Mr. Callen is somehow tied to this conflict," Hetty added, her own feeling of horror reflected in her face.


	14. Chapter 14

The minute the battered and bruised Callen got in the SUV, Vlad had a gun pointed at his head. "Hand over the gun you took," he demanded. Callen slowly pulled it out and handed it to Vlad. One party favor gone.

Vlad pocketed the weapon but did not put his own gun down. "That was Jasmine's father, the cop. I know. Don't try to deny it," Vlad shouted angrily. "Are you trying to set us up?"

Callen scoffed and shook his head at Vlad in disbelief. "I'm not stupid. You have Jasmine. Look, I did what Anton wanted. Here is the drive," he said reaching in his pocket and tossing it to Vlad.

Vlad caught it but didn't lower the gun.

Callen tried to rationalize with Vlad. "I told your boss that was a bad place to meet. That area is Jasmine's fathers beat. So let's see, a cop hears gunshots and sees a man running, what do you think he does?"

"How do I know you didn't tell him anything? Tip him off?"

"Hello. You still have Jasmine. Besides, did you see the size of him from your comfy, safe seat in the car? You're damn lucky I'm here."

Vlad lowered the gun, skeptically.

"I got the drive as requested and I'm trusting Anton to keep his word. After all, I like to think there is still honor amongst thieves. Besides, if Jasmine's dad arrests you, he arrests me too and frankly, I'm not keen on going back to jail, being a virgin and all."

Vlad laughed and finally put the gun away. "My friend, you make good sense. And the money?"

Callen handed over the backpack. "Here. All accounted for unless any blew out while I was running for my life. This would have gone a lot smoother if Anton let them keep the money."

"Tough economic times. It seemed a shame to give it to those thieves." For the first time since Callen got in the car, Vlad took a good look at him. "You're bleeding?"

Callen shrugged it off. "Scratch."

"Lot of blood for a scratch."

"Ok, maybe two scratches, but nothing good vodka won't cure."

Vlad laughed and told the driver to head back to the warehouse. Callen truly hoped his team was tracking them; for once in his life he didn't want to be an alone wolf. There was too much at stake.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kaleidoscope found the SUV and we tracked it to a warehouse in northern LA," Eric announced as Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Hetty walked into the Ops Center.

"The building was a manufacturing plant until it was shut down. Since then it has passed through a number of hands and is currently owned by a company called VDC which is a shell corporation. I'm working to trace back to the parent corp," Nell added.

Upon hearing the location, Sam announced, "I'm on my way," heading for the door.

"But Mr. Hanna. We don't know for sure if Callen or Jasmine are there," Hetty pointed out.

"Well Callen got into that black SUV parked out front so I'd say there is a good chance. Kensi and Deeks can wait here in case I'm wrong and there is a better lead to follow."

Hetty sighed but waved him on. Sam would feel better in motion than sitting, waiting.

* * *

Anton, good to his word, had Jasmine waiting in his office when Vlad and Callen returned, along with a bottle of vodka.

"To a job well done," Anton toasted and the men raised their glasses in salute. Jasmine sat quietly and watched, confused by what was going on.

"And no jail this time!" Vlad added and they all laughed and drank again.

Between the stress, blood loss and the alcohol, Callen was beginning to fade and he decided he'd better try to end this farce. He leaned over to Jasmine pretending to give her a hug and quickly whispered in her ear. "When I ask you if you need to go to the bathroom say yes." He straightened up, drained his glass, placed it down on the table and motioned for Jasmine to stand up and join him. "Jasmine, didn't you say you needed to use the restroom?"

"Yes Uncle Callen. Very badly," she ad-libbed.

Anton waved out his office door. "My secretary can take her."

"Well, I could use the little boy's room too. But I don't mind if your secretary takes me!" Callen leered at the attractive woman as she entered the room.

Anton laughed. "A virgin my ass. Judy, please show our guests where the facilities are."

Judy smiled coyly at Callen as he and Jasmine headed into the reception area. "Happy to sir."

They were almost out the office door when the door leading to the hallway burst open and one of Anton's thugs came running in. "Boss, the building is surrounded by the CIA."

'Crap,' Callen thought. Not again. Well he was going to be for damn sure no innocents got killed this time.

"What!" Anton roared. "How did they find us?"

That's what Callen wanted to know too, but he wasn't going to wait around to hear. He knocked over the thug by the door, grabbed his gun, took a quick look in the hallway to ensure it was empty, clasped Jasmine by the hand and pushed her out the door while squeezing a few shots behind him to discourage immediate pursuit.

The agent and child raced down the hall, briefly stopping at each door so Callen could ascertain if it lead to a way out. They were running out of hallway and doors when he finally opened one that lead into a warehouse area. The sounds and shots behind them helped him quickly decide to chance it and he shoved Jasmine thru the door and then entered himself, closing it firmly behind them.

* * *

In Ops, Hetty asked her dynamic technical duo if they had any luck with the thumb drive that Callen had placed in Sam's pocket.

"It contains CIA files marked Top Secret. I didn't read them of course," Eric hastily added.

"Hmmm," Nell said. "Interesting you should say CIA. Seems like we are not the only agency interested in that old warehouse. The CIA has been digging into its past too."

"Eric, can you get us aerial coverage of that warehouse?" Hetty requested.

Eric's fingers flew over his tablet. "As luck would have it, there is as satellite in position and wella!" The warehouse appeared on the big screen in Ops.

"That's not good," Deeks said when it became clear that the warehouse was surrounded by armed men.

"Does it say..." Kensi started.

"Yep. CIA," Eric confirmed as he zoomed in on the scene.

"That's not good," Deeks repeated.

"No it's not," Hetty agreed. "Ms. Jones. Please get me Mr. Lance from the CIA on the phone."

Hetty had a brief conversation with her counterpart from the CIA. What the team heard was 'ah-huh, file, ah-huh, thumb drive, I see, and we'll see about that'. When she hung up, her team looked at her expectantly. "They are not going to stop their raid and they suggested that if Mr. Callen is in that building, he'd better duck."

"Nice," Deeks remarked.

"Eric, please get Sam on the phone. He needs to know what he is walking into."

Eric went to dial Sam's number then remembered he had to call a different one because Sam had said he lost his first phone during the Venice chase. "Almost dialed the wrong number," Eric said to no one in particular.

"Ah guys, Sam is calling us," Nell pointed out as Sam's old number appeared on the Ops screen.

Eric looked confused. "But that is Sam's old number; the one he lost...oh it's gone."

"Sam didn't lose his phone. Callen took it!" Hetty suddenly said. "Quickly, can you trace the GPS signal?"

"Yes," Eric replied as a little green dot appeared on the screen, right in the middle of the warehouse that the CIA was about to raid.

"Well," Hetty remarked, "it appears Sam was right. Callen is there. Now the question becomes is Jasmine?"


	16. Chapter 16

Because Jasmine was by his side he did not say 'shit' out loud but he certainly thought it when he saw what was written on the side of the barrels in the warehouse they had just entered; 'Highly - Flammable'. Callen did not recognize the chemical symbol on the side of each container but the words were enough indication that they probably wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible considering there were hundreds of barrels stacked about the warehouse.

The shouting and increasing gunshots erupting behind them told him turning around was not an option so they had to press forward and quickly clear this warehouse if they wanted to survive; a stray bullet could set the barrels on fire or as kill them; neither was a good scenario.

Swiftly scanning his environment, Callen noted it was a tall, one-story structure with windows mainly along the upper edge of the building near the ceiling though there were also a few windows along the side of the building. At the far end of the space were two regular and three bay doors, like the ones that you'd find in a warehouse where trucks backed up to a loading dock. The floor of the warehouse was littered with large pieces of abandon machinery along with the hundreds of deadly barrels. Deciding their best avenue of escape was the doors at the far end, Callen firmly gripped Jasmine's hand and dragged her across the space, zigzagging in and around the obstacles.

He could now hear shouting outside the warehouse too, but couldn't make out what was being said. Suddenly, small projectiles burst thru the lower windows, shattering the glass. Canisters containing smoke bombs, rolled across the floor up against the barrels of flammable materials where they let out a 'popping' noise then proceeded to spread a layer of dense fog.

'Great,' Callen thought as if escaping hadn't already been hard enough. Worse, if there were any phosphorus-like materials in those bombs, he and Jasmine were in serious trouble of being caught in a firestorm. Time was of the essence, so he started running across the floor again hauling Jasmine along with him. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed his fear, flames. They need shelter and they needed it fast.

The smoke thickened and visibility was quickly fading. Callen knew they could not make it to the doors at the far end before the first barrels exploded. One hundred feet ahead of them there appeared to be a rectangular pit in the floor; it would offer shelter and relative safety.

"Jasmine, move," he yelled yanking harder on the girl's arm as they sprinted towards it. When they got to the edge of the pit, Callen looked down in it estimating it must be about 12 feet deep. Dropping to his stomach, he dragged Jasmine down with him, then took her by the wrists and swung her over the edge. Extending his arms as far as he could without falling into the hole, he lowered Jasmine towards the pit's floor but she was still a few feet from the bottom.

"Jasmine, I am going to release you. You are going to drop a few feet, nothing scary. You've jumped off higher things."

Her big brown eyes stared trustingly into his blue ones. "No problem Uncle Callen."

Callen was impressed by her willingness to do whatever he asked and it was a good thing too as he could feel his bullet wounds tearing open and bleeding and he wasn't sure he could have held on to her for a prolonged debate.

"Good girl. I am going to drop you on three. One, two," and on three he let go of her wrists. Jasmine dropped the last few feet to the pit's bottom landing easily. She smiled and gave the thumbs up at her Uncle to let him know she was OK.

"Move out of the way, I'm coming down," Callen instructed as he turned his torso and started to shimmy, feet first, on his belly, over the edge, leaving red streaks on the metal floor. It would have been a great plan if some of the flammable barrels had not picked that exact moment to explode. The unexpected shock wave pushed him over the edge in an uncontrolled manner and he felt the searing heat of a fire ball as it skimmed across the top of the pit on its way to the overhead doors, which promptly blew outwards.

Callen hit the bottom of the pit back first which knocked the wind out of him. However, he feared another blast was coming so even as he was gasping for breath, he rolled over, grabbed Jasmine and hauled her into the corner, sheltering her smaller body with his larger one. As he dreaded, a second blast shook the warehouse causing pieces of hot metal to fly thru the air and rain down around them. A few of the fragments landed on Callen's back and he felt the blazing metal slicing his skin followed by a fierce burning sensation on his back. However, Callen didn't care what happened to him as long as he shielded Jasmine from the hot falling debris. After a few more smaller detonations, it grew quieter, in the fact that there were no more big 'booms' just the roar of the flames as they ate their way thru the warehouse.

"Is it safe to come out now Uncle Callen? You're squishing me and no offense but you stink," a plaintive voice said from under him. Biting his lower lip to stifle a groan, Callen carefully maneuvered so he was sitting on his butt facing her, keeping his damaged back from her view; unfortunately he could not hide the blood on the front of his shirt and pants from her. He noted he had also bled on her clothes.

Jasmine sat cross-legged and stared at him. "Now what?" she asked evenly.

Callen was amazed at the girl sitting in front of him who was being quite level-headed about this whole situation. She was better than some highly trained agents he had worked with over the years. As Callen was thinking how amazing Jasmine was, he unconsciously shifted his body to try to reduce the pain in his side and back. When he did that he felt something in his left back jean pocket poke him; Sam's phone.

Callen wanted to smack himself in the head for forgetting he'd taken it off his partner when he had 'frisked' him earlier in the day. Whipping the phone out of his jeans, he was ecstatic to see that it had a signal. "We're gonna call for help," he reassured the brave girl in front of him. He debated a moment who to call, obviously not Sam since Callen had his phone, so instead he dialed Eric.

Another blast shook the warehouse causing Callen to drop the phone and disconnect the call. Swearing, he picked it up and quickly redialed.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric, Nell and Hetty stared at the big screen watching the drama unfolding in front of them. "I still register your phone in that building and working," Eric told Sam over the comms. "Hold Sam, your phone is calling me again," Eric said excitedly.

"Answer it Mr. Beale," Hetty tersely directed.

"Hello?" the tech asked curiously.

"Eric, its Callen."

"It's Callen," Eric repeated to everyone in the Ops room.

"Yes, we can hear that on the speaker," Hetty said drily. "Mr. Callen, where are you?"

The sound of an explosion muffled the first part of Callen's sentence.

"Callen?" Eric asked his voice rising in worry.

"I'm here Eric, with Sam's daughter. We're in a warehouse that is on fire with barrels of something flammable that explode every so often."

"Sam, he is in the warehouse!" Eric repeated excitedly to Sam. To Callen he replied, "We can see you, well not you but the GPS tracker on Sam's phone. But we didn't know if you still had the phone or you dropped it or…"

"You think you could send someone in to help get us out?" Callen asked his voice a mixture of urgency, sarcasm and a hint of fear. "I mean if you are not too busy watching the place burn down around our ears."

"Callen?" Sam's frantic voice came over the speaker.

"I got them all patched in," Nell said quietly.

Realizing Sam could hear him now Callen spoke directly to his partner eliminating the middle man. "Sam! Jasmine and I are in some sort of pit in the warehouse. I can't get her out, the walls are too high and it's getting really hot in here."

"I'm on my way," Sam quickly replied as he pulled onto the scene. As he got out of his car and started towards the warehouse, a CIA SWAT commander met him and laid a restraining hand on his bicep.

"It's not safe," he said as Sam shook free of his grip and glared at him as if he was going to kill him.

"My daughter and partner are in there," Sam said menacingly. "Get out of my way." The commander stepped back with a shrug saying, "I cannot guarantee your safety. My men are still sweeping the place."

"And if they hurt my daughter or my partner, I can't guarantee their safety." Rudely turning his back on the man, Sam addressed Callen on the phone. "Callen? Can you give me any locational markers? That is a big warehouse."

Callen thought back to the moments before they had entered the pit. "It's a rectangular pit, about 12 feet long and maybe 200 yards from some high-bay doors."

Sam hastily scanned the warehouse and spotted the doors he thought Callen was describing. Two of them had already exploded outwards and the other one was severely warped. "I'm on my way."

"Sam, Kensi and Deeks are on route. Should you wait for their assistance?" his Ops manager cut in.

Another explosion rocked the warehouse. "Can't Hetty. I don't think they have that long."

"Be careful then," she admonished.

"Always am. You have me mixed up with Callen," Sam quipped with nervous tension as he sprinted towards the building.

White smoke was billowing out the door making visibility difficult and he was forced to slow down upon entering the warehouse, struggling to get his bearings. On the far end of the space he could see the roaring flames which were nearly licking the ceiling. More concerning were the number of barrels closer to him that had not yet caught on fire; when they went, well he didn't want to think of what would happen.

Scanning around him again he thought he saw the darker shadow of something rectangular on the floor to his left so he moved in that direction as fast as the terrain and visibility allowed. Halfway to his target, a small explosion made him flatten himself to the floor for a few seconds before he got up to continue his journey. The heat was fierce and the smoke choking.

The air at the bottom of the pit wasn't as smoky, but the heat was intense and he and Jasmine were both sweating profusely. Callen kept peering anxiously at the top of the pit and a fleeting smile of relief flashed across his face when he saw his partner's head peer over the edge. "What, did you stop for doughnuts?" he said releasing some of jis nervous tension. Callen held his hand out to Jasmine. "Come on Jasmine. Time to get out of here."

The little girl looked up. "Daddy!" Jasmine squealed with the same mega-watt smile as her father; it figuratively lit up the small area.

"Baby Girl!" he replied equally ecstatic and relieved. "I'm gonna get you out of there real quick."

"That's good daddy because it is awfully hot."

"Sam," Callen called up. "Lay flat and hang your arms over the edge. I'll have Jasmine stand on my shoulders. You should be able to reach her and pull her out."

Sam gave a quick nod to show he understood.

"Ok Jasmine," Callen said crouching and facing the girl. "I need you to climb on my shoulders. Like we do in the water when we have splash fights."

Jasmine looked dubious as she noted her Uncle's bloody shirt. "You won't drop me? You don't look so…"

Callen quickly cut her off. "Trust me. I would never let you fall," he said sincerely turning so she could climb on his back.

"But your back is…"

Callen turned around for a second. "Jasmine. We don't have time for this. I need you to do as I say now," Callen scolded with a bit of a harsh tone to his voice. The girl's face showed her unhappiness but she nodded reluctantly as Callen gave her a small smile before turning to face the wall. "Climb up."

Jasmine bit her lower lip but did as she was instructed and awkwardly climbed on her crouching Uncle. Callen tried to use his arms to assist her. "This is easier in the water," she noted plaintively.

Concernedly, Sam watched the scenario unfolding below wondering if his injured partner would be strong enough to stand with his daughter on his shoulders. Jasmine was right; in the water it was easier because of buoyancy.

Luckily, Jasmine took after her mom more than her Dad when it came to her build; she was quite slender for her age for which Callen was imminently thankful as he tried to move from squatting to fully upright. He lost his balance a little at one point and slammed against the warm metal. Sweating profusely and panting heavily, Callen rested for a few seconds.

"You OK Callen?" Sam called down to his partner who stood slumped against the wall with Jasmine sitting on his shoulders.

"Yeah," came a tightly controlled reply. "Good thing Jasmine takes after Michelle and not you."

"And maybe you have had one too many bacon cheeseburgers and are out of shape partner," Sam sparred back.

"Ok Jasmine, ready for the next part?" Callen asked the girl sitting on his shoulders, hands resting loosely around his neck.

"Yes. What do I have to do?"

"You need to stand on my shoulders, reach up and grab your Dad's hands. Think you can do that?" Callen asked desperately trying to catch his breath in the oppressive atmosphere while sounding positive to build the little girls' confidence.

"Uh-huh," she replied affirmatively.

"Good girl. Use my hands to help balance yourself," Callen instructed as he raised his arms over his head. The pull on the bullet wound in his side was horrendous and he widened his stance to steady his shaking body.

Jasmine bent a leg and managed to place her sneakered foot on top of Callen's right shoulder. Callen used his hands to steady her as she maneuvered the other foot into position. Once she was crouching on his shoulders, he extended his arms as she straightened her legs. His arms were not long enough to hold onto her hands as she stood so he slid them down her legs to steady her as best as he could. "Don't Lean against the wall, it's hot," he grunted even as his own skin touched the increasingly hot metal.

Meanwhile, Sam was stretching his long, strong arms into the pit as far as possible to reach his little girl. Luckily the math worked out and he was able to firmly grasp her wrists as she reached towards him. Once fully secured, he pulled her up steadily until she was back on the main floor next to him. She immediately threw her arms around him and buried her face in his muscular neck. "I love you Daddy. I was so scared but I was pretending to be brave for Uncle Callen."

"I love you too Baby Girl," Sam replied as he tightly hugged her.

As soon as Jasmine's weight was removed from his shoulders, Callen sank to the floor, heart pounding and head spinning. The pain was washing across his body in waves.

"You alright Callen?" Sam yelled down into the hole while still embracing his daughter tightly.

"Doing fine," Callen lied, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Get Jasmine out of here before more of those barrels blow. You're not protected up there and trust me the fireballs those things make are really hot."

Sam was torn. He knew he had to get his beloved daughter to safety which meant leaving his partner temporarily behind; something totally against his SEAL code. However, he realized he couldn't get Callen out of that pit without some sort of aid. It was one thing to pull Jasmine out alone, but he knew that trick would not work with Callen.

"Go. Now. I'll be alright," Callen commanded his partner in a tone that would not allow for disobedience.

"Don't go anywhere while I'm gone," Sam said scooping his daughter off the floor and running towards the exit.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Callen muttered from the floor half-conscious. "Just gonna sit here and wait for you to rescue me... again."

Sam and Jasmine were almost clear of the warehouse when another set of barrels exploded sending Sam, with his daughter tightly wrapped in his arms, spiraling out the door onto the pavement. The large man wrapped his body securely around his precious bundle ensuring he took the brunt of the fall.

They rolled a few feet before coming to a halt. Sam disentangled him and his daughter and rapidly looked her over. "You alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked seeing blood stains on her clothes. He ran his hands over her body, looking for an injury but came up with nothing major.

Helpfully, Jasmine held up one elbow and said, "I scraped my elbow and also my knees and my throat is a little scratchy," she replied with a little cough.

Sam leaned over and kissed the abraded skin lightly while thinking her knees and elbows were not the source of the stains on her clothes which meant only one thing, it was Callen's blood and his partner had lied to him again about the seriousness of his injuries.

Scooping her up in his arms, Sam strode across the parking lot to the paramedic van at the scene. "Baby Girl," he said as he gently set her on the back of the truck and squatted in front of her. "This nice EMT is going to clean up your scratches while I go help Uncle Callen. OK? Can you wait here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Of course Daddy," she said solemnly. "I was brave for Uncle Callen and I can be brave for you too."

Sam smiled, gave her a quick peck on the cheek than stood up and addressed the medic. "Take good care of my Princess," he said unnerving the medic a bit with his forcefulness.

"Of course…Sir," the EMT added for good measure. "I'll be very gentle."

"See you are," Sam growled. "She's been through a lot." All smiles, he turned back to Jasmine and gave her another quick hug before he left. "Back in a flash."

"With Uncle Callen?"

"With Uncle Callen," he confirmed. After one final kiss, he headed over towards the Challenger where he procured some rope from his 'always boy-scout prepared' trunk. Sam glanced around for help but the CIA SWAT team had moved to the far side of the parking lot and the firemen on the scene were busy battling the blaze. Dialing the Ops Center he asked Eric where Kensi and Deeks were located.

"Still about 5 minutes out Sam."

"Too long," Sam said hanging up on Eric who was in the middle of saying Hetty wants to speak to you.

It was up to him to rescue his partner once again. A part of his mind wondered what the count was as he ran back towards the blazing warehouse. The heat had intensified in the few minutes since he and Jasmine had escaped the inferno. However, having no choice, Sam re-entered the oven-like warehouse and made his way back over to the pit. He quickly wrapped the rope around a nearby support pole, made a loop with one free end which he held on to and then made a loop on the other end which he tossed it into the hole.

The sweat poured off Callen's body as he sat in the bottom of the pit and he was very close to passing out when he heard the voice of his partner shouting followed by the sound of something smacking the floor.

"G. Get your lazy ass up and put that loop under your arms," Sam barked at his partner. Sam was concerned when his partner only groggily responded to him, making a half-hearted attempt to snag the rope.

"Don't make me come down there," he threatened trying to get G to comply.

Callen crawled on his hands and knees to where the loop lay. He painfully manipulated the loop of the rope over his head and under his armpits.

"We don't have all day," Sam cajoled when another explosion rocked the warehouse knocking Sam to his knees and Callen flat on his face. Sam crawled forward to the edge of the pit and anxiously peered over. "G!" he yelled at his unmoving partner who did not respond. "Damn."

Giving a slight tug on the rope, Sam sighed in relief when he was able to confirm Callen had managed to slip it under his armpits before passing out. Sam stood and slowly started pulling on the rope, using the pole which it was wrapped around and his body like a winch. Sam's muscles strained but inch by inch, Callen's torso rose from the floor. Sweat poured off Sam as he exerted more force to sluggishly drag Callen up the side of the pit. His partner was dead weight thought Sam as he hauled on the rope hoping his thought was a figurative statement not a literal truth.

"No more bacon for you," Sam groaned as he strained his muscles to bring Callen over the edge of the pit. Timing was everything and theirs was off as a new set of explosions shook the building just as he got Callen over the lip of the pit and onto the main floor. The blast caused Sam to stumble and lose his grip on the rope and Callen started to slide, head first, back over the edge into the hole. Only a flying tackle from Sam kept his partner from totally disappearing over the edge as Sam managed to secure Callen's legs. Reaching with one hand, he grabbed his partner by the back of the belt and hauled him safely back onto the main floor. 'That's gonna hurt in the morning,' Sam thought. However, he rationalized it was certainly better than letting him fall back into the pit head first; he hoped Callen would see it his way when he woke up.

Sliding the rope off of Callen, Sam got to his feet then slung his partner over his shoulder and headed for the exit as fast as the heat and his burden allowed. After clearing the warehouse the fresh air washed over him and Sam stopped to gulp it in. It helped revive him and he started moving again. Halfway back, his partner's voice drifted over his shoulder. "Wanna put me down?"

"Do you think you can stand?" Sam asked still moving towards the EMT truck. "Or am I going to put you down, you'll fall over and then I'll have to pick you up, again."

"Put me down," the slightly irritated voice of his partner demanded.

"If you fall, I'm not picking you up," Sam warned as he stopped and gently slid Callen down the front of his chest until his partner's feet rested on the ground. Sam kept a tight grip on the shorter man's arms as his partner struggled to find his equilibrium without success.

"You can't stand, can you?" Sam accused.

"I'm working on it."

"I should let you fall," Sam chided. "I told you."

"And you were absolutely right."

"Are you placating me?" Sam asked incredulously.

Callen gave him a weak grin. "Would if I could." Swaying dangerously again, Sam was forced to tighten his grip on Callen's biceps to steady the man.

"You're a sorry mess, you know that?"

"But I saved your daughter from the bad guy," Callen replied smugly.

"Yes you did, though she is a little banged up," Sam said in a mock-serious tone.

"And so am I. Did you accidentally drop me a few times on the way out?"

"If I dropped you it wasn't accidentally. Did you bleed all over my precious baby girl?"

"Maybe. A little."

"A lot and my daughter's beautiful hair was singed."

I'll try harder next time."

"There better never be a next time," Sam said seriously looking across the parking lot to where his daughter was waiting. "Thank you G."

Uncomfortable with the heavily emotional vibe coming from his partner, Callen changed the subject as he broke free of Sam's grip standing on his own. "I need a favor big guy. I really want to go home and shower."

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Sam said humoring his partner who could barely stand straight.

Callen didn't give up. "Suppose you help me over to the car, but not," he added, "by carrying me over your shoulder. Maybe just a little support around the shoulders. I have an image to uphold," he said looking over at Kensi and Deeks who had arrived on the scene.

"What image? Batman?"

Callen gave his partner a little shrug. "Robin works for me too."

"Let me get this straight. You can't stand or walk but you want me to help you to my car so you can drive yourself home and shower."

"You have to go in the ambulance with Jasmine and someone has to drive your car home. Besides, I won't be standing or walking while I'm driving," Callen explained earnestly.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I know you hit your head. Now I know how hard. The only place I am helping you too is that nice ambulance over there. I'm sure once you get to the hospital, the nurses will be happy to give you a sponge bath. After all G," Sam finished with an evil grin, "you are positively charming when you are hospitalized."

Before they could continue their debate, Kensi and Deeks arrived, followed by the medic that was attending Sam's daughter.

"Sir, I'd like to send your daughter to the hospital to get thoroughly checked out." Seeing panic rising on Sam's face he hurriedly added, "Not that I see anything obviously wrong with her, but given her ordeal I think it would be a prudent move. The ambulance is ready to leave and I'd like her to go in it. You too," he hastily added wilting under Sam's gaze, "of course since you are her father."

Sam's conflict showed in his face but Callen gave a little nod of his head to let his partner know he had to go and be with his daughter. Callen used every fiber of his being not to sway or show any sign of weakness so Sam wouldn't feel so guilty about leaving him. "Go Sam. Jasmine needs her Dad."

Knowing what he had to do, Sam addressed Kensi and Deeks. "Take him to the ER. If he gives you any problems call Hetty." The duo nodded in concurrence and Callen gave a slight shudder.

"We have a second ambulance that could take your friend to the hospital. He looks like he requires immediate medical attention," the medic observed eying Callen's bloody clothes and none to steady posture.

Sam snorted at the medics understatement then noticed his partner's eyes narrowing ever so slightly indicating he was already working the angles to figure out how to escape from the medic; Sam wasn't born yesterday when it came to his partner's medical antics. "No offense but you guys can't handle him. It will be safer," Sam emphasized the word 'safer' while glaring at his partner, "if he goes with them. At least there is a good chance he will make it to the ER because these guys know if he doesn't," Sam's glare shifted from Callen to his other team mates, "I will kill them and Hetty will sign the paperwork exonerating me of the crime." Callen sulked, Kensi looked determined and Deeks appeared a little frightened.

Sam pulled the keys to his beloved Challenger from the pocket of his pants then hesitated trying to decide who would be allowed to drive his precious car. He almost thought about calling Eric and having him send a flatbed to pick it up but he knew his Boss would rip him a new one for using the taxpayer's money in what she would perceive as a frivolous manner.

Callen made a half-hearted grab for the keys but Sam quickly moved them out of his reach and gave his partner an 'in your dreams' look while considering his other two choices. Kensi was not a good driver but if he let Deeks drive the man would gloat. Pondering for a moment, his decision suddenly became crystal clear when he recalled that when Hunter had made Kensi and Callen partners and Callen had to drive with Kensi, he had turned a lovely shade of green. No way was he going to take a chance on Callen barfing in his pristine car so he tossed the keys to Deeks who deftly caught them while sporting a huge grin.

"Not fair!" and "Oh-yeah" came the simultaneous remarks of the younger partners. Callen's response was non-verbal but unmistakably clear; he was very unhappy with Sam.

"We need to go Sir," the medic intervened.

Sam gave a curt nod. "You behave," he warned Callen. "You don't wreck my car," he instructed Deeks. "And you keep both of them out of trouble," he told Kensi before following after the departing medic.

Kensi, Deeks and Callen remained where they were watching Sam until he got in the ambulance with Jasmine and it drove away. Feeling a bit awkward, Kensi cleared her throat before gently taking Callen's arm. "Let's go. I'll help you to the car," she said wondering how her team leader was going to react. Surprisingly, he docilely allowed her to help him over to the Challenger and then into the front passenger seat. Deeks trailed behind them, wisely keeping his mouth shut for once.

Kensi carefully shut the passenger door then addressed Deeks over the roof of the car. "Be careful, don't change anything in the car, and whatever you do, don't irritate Callen."

"Me?" Deeks smiled self-righteously. "I'm not stupid you know."

Kensi snorted at her partner's remark. "Yeah right. Remember what I said Deeks. See you at the hospital."

Deeks climbed into the car, shut the door and then glanced over at Callen who had his eyes closed, head resting against the seat but didn't have his seatbelt fastened. Deeks was well aware of Sam's seatbelt rules… no seatbelt…no move; he debated what he should do. If he drove off and God forbid got into an accident and Callen got hurt because he was not wearing his seat belt, Sam and Hetty would probably draw straws to see who got to kill him. However, he wasn't sure how Callen would react if he, the lowly LAPD liaison, dared to suggest he buckle up. A third option of reaching over and buckling the seatbelt for Callen was quickly discarded as he was sure Callen would kill him on the spot saving Sam and Hetty the trouble later.

Since two of the three options involved him dying, Deeks was forced to go with the middle one. "Hey, ah, Callen. Wanna buckle that seatbelt? I mean I don't care. Well I do care because obviously I don't want you to get hurt if we have an accident. Not that we are going to have an accident because I am a good driver and I plan on being really cautious since this is Sam's car and…well…ah…it is Sam's rule, about seatbelts," he finished lamely. Deeks caught himself before he let out a sigh of relief when Callen silently buckled his seatbelt.

"OK, great. Let's get this show on the road," he said reaching to adjust the seat position.

"I wouldn't," Callen said without opening his eyes. "Sam hates his seat being moved."

"But Sam's legs are…"

"Adapt," Callen cut him off.

Sighing, Deeks left the seat position alone and started the car. Without thinking he turned on the radio and went to change the station.

"I wouldn't. Sam doesn't like people touching his stations."

With a roll of his eyes, Deeks turned the radio off. "Can I adjust the mirrors? Or would that irritate Sam too."

"The fact you are driving Sam's car irritates him and," he added under his breath, "me." Deeks started to protest but Callen cut him off saying "but adjusting the mirrors is a safety issue, so I'm sure Sam will tolerate you moving them… if you really, really have too."

Kensi planned to follow the boys to the hospital so she was waiting at the edge of the parking lot for them to move wondering what was taking so long.

Deeks decided the mirrors were good enough in their current position so he left them alone and drove off regretting Sam's decision to let him drive the Challenger. It wasn't worth the aggravation.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hope you have been enjoying the ride. If this was a roller coaster we have crested and plummeted down the biggest hill. Six more chapters to go with those little rolling hills found towards the end of the ride, nothing major but they complete the journey, or in this case the story. Thanks for the reviews to date. I really enjoy reading them._

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the hospital, Deeks ran into his next dilemma, how to get Callen into the ER. He could not leave the Challenger parked at the curb because it was a no parking zone and God forbid Sam's car got towed while Deeks was helping Callen into the ER.

Option two was to have the valet parking attendant park the car. However, he quickly nixed that idea as he could imagine how Sam would react if he heard that Deeks let some total strange drive his car. Deeks was still amazed Sam let him drive the Challenger.

Deeks quickly started running through his other options; go park in the visitors lot and make Callen walk from there to the ER which fundamentally felt wrong; let Callen go into the ER by himself while he parked the car, but if Callen bolted Sam would kill him; let Callen park the car...NOT; put Callen on the bench out front and tell (well maybe ask) him to wait while he parked the car and then come back and escort him in.

Reaching no conclusion, he sighed in frustration and cleared his throat. "Ah Callen. We're here."

Callen cracked his eyes, then confirming where they were, he opened them fully, unbuckled his seat belt and started to exit the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Deeks asked quickly.

Callen gave him a strange look. "We're at the hospital right?"

Deeks nodded in concurrence.

"So I am getting out of the car and walking thru that door into the ER," Callen said patiently as if explaining to a three-year-old.

"Yeah, but I can't leave the car here."

"No you can't. So go park the car and wait for me in it, unless you insist on coming in."

Deeks thought for a moment. "I don't think waiting in the car was an option I was given."

"You're a big boy Deeks. There are always options."

"Yeah, ah no, not with Sam and Hetty on this one."

Callen sighed theatrically. "Fine. Then go park the car and meet me inside." Callen opened the door and started to swing his legs out. "And Deeks, I'd park it far away from other vehicles. Sam won't be happy if his paint gets scratched."

"I don't suppose you'd let me handcuff you to that bench over there while I parked the car in a safe place?" Deeks asked as he desperately scanned for Kensi. What had happened to her?

Callen gave him his nonverbal 'get real look' that spoke louder than words.

"Alright. I get that. But you do realize if I go park the car then come back and you are not in that ER...I am not saying you would take off or something...but if you are not in there when get I back, I have to explain that I lost you to Sam and Hetty. I just don't picture that as a fun event."

"And you picture you trying to handcuff me to that bench as a fun event?"

"Ah, no. Could you please just sit on that bench, until I come back? Please?" he whined.

Callen got out of the car, swayed a bit, then steadied himself and walked over and gently sat down on the bench. He smiled innocently back at Deeks. "Happy?"

"I will be if you are sitting there when I return," Deeks muttered as he drove away. It took him longer to find a 'safe' parking space than he wanted and he was sweating by the time he hurried back to the bench. Of course it was empty!

"I should have used the handcuffs. This is so not fair," he said to an elderly couple walking by who gave him a wide berth. Rushing inside, he scanned the waiting area for Callen but did not see him. Muttering under his breath, he hurried to the reception desk and started babbling to the woman seated there. "Excuse me. Did you see an injured man?"

"Could you be a bit more specific?" the woman behind the desk asked looking up at him. "This is an ER. We see a lot of injured men."

"Of course you do. But this one was outside on the bench."

"Why would an injured man be outside on the bench?"

"Because I had to park the car and he wouldn't walk in from the parking lot."

"I thought you said he was injured? Why would you want to make him walk that far?" asked the receptionist clearly confused at the twists and turns in this conversation.

"Because he wouldn't let me handcuff him to the bench. I knew he wouldn't stay on the bench, even though he said he would, but obviously he didn't because he is gone, proving I was right " Deeks exclaimed flinging his hands in the air.

A second woman walked up to the desk to see what the commotion was about. She took one look at Deeks, giggled and said, "Oh, it's you. You do look like Shaggy."

Deeks stared at the new woman. "Excuse me?"

"You must be looking for your friend. A woman with long dark hair said some man who looked like Shaggy was going to come to the desk in a panic with a wild story. I am guessing you are he."

"Panic! Why should I be in a panic just because the Hulk and his ninja sidekick are going to kill me because I didn't handcuff the poster boy for disobedience to a bench. I'm not in a panic. I'm just... Wait...Woman... long dark hair? But I left a blond man on the bench not a woman and for the record he was not handcuffed.

"I would hope you wouldn't handcuff an injured man to a bench."

"You might if you knew him," Deeks countered.

"It was not a good idea to leave your friend out there alone," she scolded. "It's a good thing your girlfriend came along and brought him inside."

"Yeah but you don't understand. See there was Sam's car, which he let me drive and I had to park it and he won't agree to handcuffs...wait my what?""

"Your girlfriend. She brought your friend in here and it was a good thing too. This way please." She motioned for him to follow her down the hallway.

"Colleague more than friend. Well I don't know maybe both...maybe not. You know this is not as crazy as it sounds..." Deeks jabbered as he followed her through a maze of curtained beds until she came to one where she stopped and pulled back the cloth to reveal Callen sitting on the examination table with Kensi standing alongside.

"Fern! You!" Deeks exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Deeks. Why are you so surprised to see me?" Kensi questioned. "You know I was following you here."

"Yeah but you weren't here and there was a bench..."

"I don't think it was a good idea to leave him on that bench in the sun."

Callen smirked at Deeks behind Kensi's back.

"Yeah but he wouldn't let me handcuff him to it," he said like a petulant little boy which earned him a withering look from Kensi and the nurse. Sighing, he finished, "You had to be there."

The nurse clearly had enough from this strange group and took charge. "You," she said addressing Callen, "need to change into that gown," she pointed to the offending object that Callen had already decided he was not putting on. "We'll get an IV started and then the doctor will examine you further." She turned her attention to Kensi's next. "Can you to assist with filling out the paperwork?"

Kensi glanced questioningly over at Callen who succinctly said "Tom Martin."

Turning back to the nurse she said, "If you access your patient files for Thomas Martin, you will find his complete medical history."

"And it's a doozy," Deeks added earning him a scowl from Callen.

"I see. Well there are still a few forms he needs to fill out now. I will get them. In the meantime, please step out while Mr. Martin changes, unless you need their assistance?" she inquired of Callen.

"No," came the quick reply.

Deeks grinned wickedly. "The ties go in the back and you have to take off all your clothes. Complete commando." If looks could kill, Deeks would have been dead on the spot.

Kensi swatted her partner on the arm. "I said don't irritate him. He's got a gun and he knows how to use."

The nurse shook her head and thought it was not even the full moon and the crazies are already out. "Ok. Then you two please go to the waiting room and I will call you after the doctor has examined him."

Deeks looked at her as if she was about to make a huge mistake. "You're gonna leave him alone?"

"He will hardly be 'alone'. He is surrounded by very competent staff members. Don't worry. Your friend will be fine."

"Yeah but..." then Deeks hesitated and shrugged."Ya know, not my butt. Sam told me to bring him here but didn't say it was my responsibility to keep him here. Have at it," he said cheerfully to the nurse. "And good luck."

Kensi looked at Callen knowing his antics when it came to medical care. She tried to take the nice, be sensible approach. "It really would be a good idea to let them check you out Tom. We are all worried about you, especially your brother and mother who I am sure will be by to check on you in a bit. You know how upset they would be not to find you here."

Deeks couldn't resist. "Yeah, you know how scary Mom can be. Right sister Fern? Remember the last time brother Tom escaped from the hospital and Mom..."

Kensi elbowed her 'brother' and the nurse had enough. "Out!" she commanded.

Kensi looked at Callen who gave no indications of what he would do as soon as they all left him alone. She sighed and followed her partner to the waiting area.

"What are the odds he stays put?" Deeks asked as they sat down on the utilitarian furniture.

"Not good," Kensi answered realistically. "Wonder if I should call Hetty now?"

"No need dear," came the familiar voice from behind them. "Where's Mr. Callen?"

"Brother Tom is in the back, Ma. Changing into a gown," Deeks said grinning evilly.

"I see. Where you injured Mr. Deeks? Perhaps a blow to the head?"

"No. Why?"

"Huh. No reason," she said clearly indicating there was a reason. "Well I best get back there before our reluctant patient skedaddles, son." She marched up to the reception desk and was quickly taken back into the maze.

"How does she do that?" Kensi asked impressed at how quickly Hetty got her way.

"I think she gives off some sort of scent, pheromone, or maybe she has magic powers."

But magic powers or not, she quickly returned to the waiting room. "It would seem I am too late. Mr. Callen is already MIA."


	19. Chapter 19

"Go home," she reiterated.

"But we can help search the hospital for him," Kensi offered.

"No need dear. Mr. Callen will be under house arrest, if you will, within a few hours. No worries."

"But how..."

But Hetty held a finger up and silenced her. "Trust me Ms. Blye. Now scat."

The two junior partners walked out to the parking lot. "Were you questioning Hetty?" Deeks teased.

"Of course not. It just, well, she is so positive..."

"And so right, usually. Hey can I bum a ride home? Pretty sure if I took Sam's car it would be the last thing I ever did."

Kensi handed her keys to the valet attendant.

"You valet parked? Really?"

Kensi gave him an odd look. "Sure. Why not?"

"Huh. You going to claim it on your expensive report?"

The attendant returned with her car and she handed him a tip as he held her door open. After getting in the car she answered. "Why not? It's work related."

"Huh," he said again in a tone that said he was processing this information.

As they drove away, Kensi inquired, "Why this sudden interest in my expensive reports?"

"No reason...well except it seems Hetty is denying a lot of my claims."

"Well Deeks, you do push the envelope."

"Like what?"

"The dry cleaning bills for one."

"Hey that was 100 percent legit. I was digging thru those dumpsters on work related business."

"And the wax?"

"I have an image to maintain."

"I wasn't talking about your car."

"Neither was I. It was for that undercover at that fancy club. Chicks did a smoothly waxed..."

"Enough!" she cut him off.

"Just saying..."

"You say one thing more and you're walking home."

"You brought the subject up," he pointed out.

"Look forget it. Wanna grab something to eat? Your treat."

"My treat! Why my treat? I bet you make more than I do as a LAPD liaison officer."

"Maybe," Kensi said but her tone indicated concurrence "But you can write it off as a business expense."

Deeks eyes narrowed. "You have seen how much I make. That's so not fair. Unethical even..." and Deeks went on to rave about that until they reached the restaurant where Kensi got out of the car and locked him in. When Deeks went to open the door, he set off the car alarm. Kensi ignored her blaring car and went into the restaurant.

"Paybacks a bitch," she said to the hostess. "Table for two. My guest will be in shortly, unless he gets arrested."


	20. Chapter 20

"You're not going to make this easy on him are you?" Michelle asked her husband as they sat in their daughter'shospital room.

Sam's reply was short. "Nope."

"But he did save our daughter."

"Yep."

"And he got hurt protecting her."

"Yep."

"Which is why he needs medical attention."

"Yep."

"Which he won't seek."

"Nope."

"Cause he's Callen," Michelle concluded. "Sam, you know he can't help it."

"Maybe." Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just so aggravating."

Michelle leaned against her husband as they watched Jasmine snoozing peacefully in her hospital bed. "Do you think his hatred of hospitals stems from all the time he had to be in one recovering from those terrible gunshot wounds?"

"Nah. It started way before that. I am sure Hetty knows why. My guess, something that happened to him as a child in an abusive foster home. But she's not saying and neither is he and I'm stuck trying to keep him alive and well."

"Well do you think it is a good idea, considering his condition, to keep him waiting in the hallway to sneak in here to see Jasmine?"

"The fact that you know he is lurking out there waiting to 'sneak in' is a testament to how badly his trade craft has slipped. Normally, no one knows when he is around, except me."

Michelle smiled up at her husband. "Do you have some sort of Callen radar detector?" she gently mocked.

"Yeah. I get this buzzing in my ear. Like an annoying gnat."

They both laughed and then turned serious. "Really Sam, I think this has gone on long enough. Last I saw, Callen had fallen asleep at the nurse's station with a clipboard in his hand."

"Asleep or passed out?"

Michelle shrugged. "I'm sure Hetty is tired of waiting too."

"She didn't have to wait. I told her I could take care of my obstinate partner."

"I think that is why she waited. To ensure you still had a partner after you got a hold of him."

"Humph. I'm not gonna hurt him...much."

Michelle smile as she stood. "Shall we go to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee sweetie?"

"Sure. Why not. Jasmine will be alright for a few minutes."

"And she won't be alone for long," Michelle predicted as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators.


	21. Chapter 21

Within a few seconds of Kensi, Deeks and the nurse leaving him alone to change, Callen was out of the ER and into the main body of the hospital. It was easy enough to swipe a doctor's badge, find the doctor's lounge and obtain a change of clothes for his attention getting bloody ones. He had to stop to rest a few more times than he wanted during his caper, but it was all for a good cause; he had to see with his own eyes that Jasmine was safe and well. He grabbed a long white doctor's coat to put over his procured clothing; it helped hide the fact the fit of the clothes was a little off.

Entering back into the main hustle and bustle of the hospital, he next swiped a nurse's card so he could access the hospital's computer system. Callen wasn't as computer illiterate as he often lead people to believe and he soon had access to the information he needed; Jasmine's room number.

Another wave of pain and fatigue washed over him as he sat behind the computer. He felt a wall of darkness trying to descend upon him and he fought it off. After taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he heavily leaned on the desk to push out of the chair. A nurse looked at him curiously and he flashed her a quick disarming smile. "Long day. Tough case." The nurse smiled back at him understandingly.

As he walked away she called after him. "Doctor, you might want to change your coat before you see any more patients. They might find the blood on your jacket disturbing," she pointed out gesturing to the front left side of his jacket.

Callen looked down and sure enough there was a red stain. Thanking the nurse, he quickly hurried away before she could notice it was a fresh stain and spreading. Covering the area with a clipboard, he cruised a few offices until he found another clean coat to swap out for his bloody one. After that, he headed to the floor where Jasmine's room was located concerned he was running out of time before he collapsed.

Being able to swear fluently in several languages was a plus, as far as Callen was concerned when in situations like this one. Sam and Michelle had not left their daughter's room, for even a second during the last hour while he was waiting to sneak in and visit. He had dozed off or maybe passed out twice during that period, plus he was running out of ways to look like he belonged on this floor. Luckily a shift change had brought him more time when a fresh set of faces, who didn't know his him, appeared on the floor but he knew it was just a matter of time before he was caught.

He was going through a list of ways to get the concerned parents out of their daughter's room for a few minutes when his luck broke and they walked out on their own. Callen waited until the elevator doors closed firmly behind them before he headed into Jasmine's room. Had he bothered to wait a few seconds more, he might have seen them coming back out the stairwell door, having only rode the elevator down one floor before debarking and coming back up the stairs.

Sam quietly moved back towards Jasmine's room while Michelle went down the hall to wait with Hetty. The trap was set and about to be sprung. Michelle almost felt sorry for Callen, but knew it was for his own good and for her husbands who would never live down the guilt if something happened to his partner.

Michelle glanced over at Hetty who patted her on the arm. "I know. Sam would be very upset," and Michelle got the uncomfortable feeling Hetty had been reading her mind as her husband often claimed.

Callen crept into the room and paused by the foot of Jasmine's bed. She looked very small sleeping in the big white bed and he moved over to the side of the bed so he could assure himself she had come to no lasting harm. Her eyes opened as he perched on the side of her bed.

"Uncle Callen!" she said delighted to see him. "Daddy got you out!"

G smiled tenderly at the girl. "Yes he did. Your dad always gets me out, but don't tell him I said that." But he didn't have to worry about Jasmine saying anything because Sam, who was quietly lurking in the doorway, heard it in person.

Jasmine crossed her heart and zipped her lip indicating his secret was safe with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. My elbow and my knees got scraped and they said some smoke got inside of me so they are keeping me here for..." she struggled to find the word.

"Observation," her Dad supplied helpfully coming into the room and causing Callen to nearly fall off the bed.

"Cxnx," Callen swore in Spanish.

Jasmine giggled and tugged on Callen's sleeve. "You just swore. I know that from Grandma's gardener," she whispered.

"Pxtaxn," he said switching languages.

"If you are done giving my baby girl a lesson in vulgar language, perhaps you wouldn't mind stepping out into the hallway with me," Sam addressed his partner in a manner that indicated there really was no choice.

Still, Callen looked up at him sincerely with his blue eyes. "I'd rather not."

Sam gave is partner a slow, saccharine sweet smile. "Please don't make me hurt you in front of my daughter."

"You wouldn't hurt Uncle Callen," Jasmine said seriously to her Dad. "He is your best friend. I have heard you tell Mommy."

Now it was Callen's turn to grin at his partner. "Wow. That's sweet Sam."

"Yes. But friends have to look out for friends. Especially best friends. And sometimes it hurts. But it is for their own good Baby Girl," he replied smiling at Jasmine before switching his gaze to glare at Callen.

Jasmine thought for a moment. "Oh like getting a needle shot? That hurts but it makes you better. I had to get a shot today," she addressed Callen. "And it hurt but I was brave wasn't I Daddy?" Jasmine smiled at her Dad while Callen tried to repress a shuddered.

"Yes you were Baby Girl," Sam replied as he walked across the room, kissed his daughter on the top of the head before clamping a hand on Callen's bicep. "And now it is Uncle Callen's turn. Say goodnight sweetie," Sam instructed as he pulled his partner off the bed and marched him towards the doorway.

She cheerfully waved goodbye. "Night Uncle Callen. And be brave!" she called after them as the two men left the room.

Once they got into the hallway, Sam let go of Callen's arm and his partner sagged against the wall. Out of habit, Callen glanced down the hallway and saw Michelle and Hetty at the far end. Hetty cheekily waved and Callen rolled his eyes and groaned.

"How did you know I was still here?"

"Hetty," Sam answered succinctly and Callen nodded knowingly. "She knew you'd be compelled to check on Jasmine. It was just a matter of waiting until you showed. By the way, really poor job of blending in with your surroundings. So how we gonna play this G?"

"Is you driving me home an option?" Callen asked hopefully until he noticed Sam intently staring at his torso. He traced the path of Sam's eyes discovering what had the man's attention; that damn blood stain was back. "Out damn spot," he joked but Sam didn't look amused.

"Through two layers of clothing. Impressive. How is it you're still standing?"

"Willpower," his partner answered truthfully staring at the growing blot. "How about a compromise," he suggested raising his head. "I will go get a bandaid then you drive me home. No needles. No overnight stays."

Sam glanced down the hall at Hetty and his wife who were headed in their direction. "I'm sure a simple bandaid will suffice," Sam agreed sarcastically. "Here's how this is gonna work. One, I go with you..."

"Shouldn't you stay with Jasmine?"

"Fine, Hetty goes with you..."

Callen quickly back peddled. "You're right. Michelle can stay with Jasmine."

"Two, you behave."

"I always do." Sam gave his partner a 'get real look' and Callen winced. "Ok, maybe always is a strong word..."

"Three, you're gonna do exactly what the Doctor tells you."

"Unless it involves needles or overnight stays." Callen straightened, angled his bloodstained coat away from the approaching ladies and plastered a big smile on his face.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said coming to a stop by him.

"Hetty," he replied neutrally. "Just on my way back to the ER to get checked out."

Her sharp eagle eyes scanned his person. "I see."

"And Sam is gonna come with me if," Callen turned his attention to Sam wife, "it is alright with you, Michelle. Sometimes I'm not a good patient."

"All the time" and "Do tell," Sam and Hetty remarked respectively.

"It's fine with me," Michelle replied with a slight smile. "Jasmine is resting comfortably. I'll stay with her while Sam goes with you." Turning serious she added, "And Callen, thank you for saving our daughter."

Callen swallowed hard, ducking his head a bit. "I'm real sorry she got dragged into this because of me. If I hadn't taken her to that store..."

Michelle reached out and gently touched Callen's unshaven cheek. "She would have missed a great day with her Best...Uncle...Ever."

Callen didn't exactly flinch at her touch, but he definitely broke contact as quickly as possible by stepping back and moving towards the elevators. Sam shrugged at his partner's behavior then gave his wife a big hug. "Love ya," he whispered in her ear before heading out after his partner.

"Like Sam, Callen has a big heart too," Hetty observed as her men walked away. "Unfortunately unlike Sam, Callen has enclosed his heart in a cage. Every now and then he lets it love, but alas, it hits his self-imposed prison bars and he quickly shuts it down. But make no mistake; he does love your daughter and your husband, on his terms."

Michelle nodded. "I get it and I love that Callen is Sam's partner, I know he will protect Sam with his life but..."

"...you wonder if, God forbid, that day ever comes, how Sam will handle the aftermath." Hetty cleared her throat. "I'll let you get back to Jasmine's room. I needed to pop down to the ER."

"But Callen promised to go."

"In the famous words of John Paul Jones, 'We have not yet begun to fight'."


	22. Chapter 22

They entered the elevator and Sam pushed the button for the ground floor where the ER was located. The movement of the car made Callen's head swim and he grabbed for the railing on the wall to steady himself. Head bowed, eyes clenched shut he repeated, "no needles, no stays," as if it were a mantra. He didn't see his partner roll his eyes at the heavens.

By the time the car had reached the correct floor, Callen had gotten it together and strolled out of the elevator like he didn't have a care in the world. Sam had to give it to his partner; he could put on a hell of a show. But, he wasn't fooling Sam with his bravado and he expected Callen would make a last ditch effort to get out of this exam.

"Hey Sam. I'm feeling a lot better. How about you get your car..."

Sam ignored his partner and marched right over to the reception desk. "My friend here has been shot..."

"Grazed, not shot..."

"Multiple times..."

"Over exaggeration. It was twice..."

"He was burned in a fire..."

"Lightly singed..."

"Inhaled chemically laced smoke..."

"One or two breaths at most..."

"And pelted with sharp metal fragments."

"While protecting your daughter."

Sam rounded on his partner. "This is deal breaking behavior," he warned and Callen went silent.

Sam turned back to the receptionist and flashed his badge at her. "May I speak to whoever is in charge please?"

A few minutes later, a slightly harried looking, middle aged doctor, walked up to Sam. "May I be of assistance Officer?"

Sam pulled him aside out of Callen's earshot. Callen watched suspiciously as the doctor listened to Sam, glanced his way a few times and nodded. When Sam finished, the doctor spoke to a nurse who nodded her head before saying "right this way."

The hairs on the back of Callen's neck twitched at the way the doctor and the nurse looked at him. "What the hell did you tell them Sam?" he hissed when they were left alone in one of the examination areas.

Sam grinned a bit evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know. Here, put this on," he said shoving a gown at Callen.

"No," he said stepping backwards.

"Come on G. The doctor has to examine you. He can't do it with all your clothes on."

"Putting on that gown is one step closer to being admitted."

"You should be admitted. To the psych ward." Callen stood there stubbornly with his arms crossed. "So you'd rather sit there, in your underwear, than put this gown on," Sam rationalized.

Callen shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. "I did plan to leave my socks on too."

When the nurse came back in the room she found Callen perched on the exam table with a sheet draped over his lower extremities and his sock clad feet hanging out the bottom.

"Oh did we forget to give you a gown," she started before she saw it was on the chair.

"Didn't fit," Callen said sincerely.

"I see," she said in a tone that clearly said she didn't.

"Don't mind him. He thinks he is allergic to hospital gowns."

"Yes, well let's get some vitals shall we," the nurse said pulling a mobile cart closer to the table. She wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Callen's arm, stuck the thermometer in his mouth and the oxygen meter on his finger. "Your blood pressure is low," she noted

"Strike one," Sam counted raising one finger.

"Your oxygenation level is also low."

"Strike two." A second finger joined the first.

"And your temperature is high."

"Strike three and you're out!" Sam concluded with a jerk of this thumb.

The nurse made a few notes on Callen's chart. "Ok Mr. Martin. I'm going to start an IV and then the doctor will be in shortly." She went to get the required supplies, pulling the curtain back around as she departed.

The second she left, Callen tossed off the sheet. "I'm out of here." He started to reach for his clothes which were on the table next to him.

"No you're not," Sam replied adamantly as scooped up Callen's clothes.

Callen gave Sam an indignant look. "Did you hear what she said? IV. That involves a needle thereby negating our agreement."

"You already negated our agreement with your comments in the lobby and refusal to put on the gown. That was not behaving."

"That was personal preference and ensuring that you got the facts right," Callen stated as he made another stab at reaching for his clothes which Sam countered by tossing them into the hallway.

"Oh Sam. So not cool," Callen said frustrated. "You know that won't stop me from leaving."

"No, but perhaps I will," Hetty said appearing from behind the curtain with his clothes in her arms. "I believe these belong to you," she said dumping them on the chair.

"Technically they don't. I borrowed them earlier."

"I see. Well be that as it may, I don't believe they belong on the floor of the ER. Someone might slip on them and get hurt."

"In a hospital," Sam added amusingly.

"It's no laughing matter, Mr. Hanna," she scolded wagging a finger. "Workplace injuries generate a lot of paperwork."

"You must have writer's cramp from keeping up with Callen's paperwork."

"I seem to recall you getting into your fair share of accidents Sam," Callen countered.

"Not as many as you G. And my injuries were obtained saving your ass," Sam retorted.

"Gentlemen, please."

"I have to be going," Callen stated with conviction.

"By all means," Hetty said moving to one side. "Don't let me get in your way."

Callen looked at her suspiciously. "You're gonna let me walk out of here?"

"If you insist."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, Mr. Callen."

"No catch?"

Hetty shook her head. "None."

Callen knew there was a catch but he couldn't find it at the moment. So he decided he would proceed slowly and keep his eyes peeled. As he went to slide off the table, a wave of darkness descended.

Hetty yelled to Sam, "Don't let him hit his head," as Callen slid off the table onto a boneless heap on the ground. Sam reached out in time to keep his partner's head from impacting with the floor.

"I lied, Mr. Callen. The catch is you have to be able to stand," she said to the unconscious man.

"How did you know he would pass out Hetty?" Sam asked as he scooped his partner in his arms and laid him back on the examination table.

"A well calculated hunch." Hetty pulled back the curtain. "You can come in now. He's all yours. I would suggest you keep him lightly sedated or handcuffed to the bed if you don't want to be chasing him around the hospital. Your choice. Keep me posted Mr. Hanna," she said with a wave of her hand as she left.

Sam grinned and spoke to the unconscious man. "And ya know what G. I lied. There is gonna be needles and an overnight stay. But ya know what; I will drive you home when they release you."


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey thanks for hanging in here so long. This is the final chapter which brings all to closure. Hope you have enjoyed the ride. Please be safe while exiting the vehicle and enjoy the rest of your day._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Trying to wake up was like swimming through jello but eventually he got his eyes to open and remain that way. He glanced around at his surroundings and new exactly where he was, a hospital. A quick examination of his person confirmed it; he was wearing a hospital gown. His eyes roamed the room again and stopped to rest on his partner who was sitting in a chair near the bed.

"You lied," were the first words out of Callen's mouth.

"And good morning to you too Sunshine," Sam greeted his grumpy partner.

"Don't you have some place to be, like with your daughter?"

Sam placed the magazine he'd been reading on the night stand. "Nope. They released her yesterday." Sam could see Callen trying to do the math in his head so he decided to help him out. "You have been in here two days...so far."

"Two days! What happened to no overnighters and no needles," he complained holding up his arm with the IV in it.

"I already told you. I lied. Oh wait, that's right. You didn't hear cause you were passed out on the ER floor."

"Well I am out of here now..." he stated as he pushed himself more upright in the bed.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Sam warned.

Callen froze. "Please tell me you didn't handcuff me to the bed." Callen quickly scanned his extremities for metal.

Sam smiled. "Not yet," he said sweetly. "But it can still be arranged."

Callen flopped back against the pillows. "How bad," he questioned.

Sam laid out the facts for him. "The bullet 'graze' on your thigh, 4 inches long, moderately deep, about 20 stitches. Gonna add to your scar collection. The one on your side, not so much a graze as a thru and thru hence the prolific bleeding leading to the passing out. Let's skip the stitch count on that one. The lacerations on your back, you were sort of lucky there. The hot metal cut your skin but also cauterized the wounds too. Only problem was there was some debris left behind. But not worries, they dug it all out and the antibiotics eventually knocked the infection out. Luckily, whatever was in those barrels did not produce toxic fumes so your lungs are fine. And of course you were severely dehydrated, but they have been pumping you full of liquids via that nice IV. Would you like to know about your urine output?"

"Nope. I'm good," Callen said sincerely. "So when do I get out?"

At that point the doctor walked into the room. "Ah, Mr. Martin. You're awake."

"And ready to leave." The doctor laughed and Callen put on one of his 'scare the bad guys' scowls. "That wasn't a joke," he said trying to intimidate the doc.

"Impressive, Mr. Martin" his ops manager stated walking into his room. "Awake less than 15 minutes and you are already causing problems. That has to be a new record."

Callen dropped the scowl. "How do you do it Hetty?"

"It's like a good magic trick. Not half as much fun if you know how it is done." She turned to the doctor. "How is our patient doing?"

"The infection has responded well to the course of antibiotics. I still need to examine the wounds..."

"Oh by all means don't let us get in your way," she said moving to stand by Sam.

The doctor seemed a bit hesitant.

Callen sighed. "Go ahead. It's ok. She buys my underwear and he's seen me naked."

The doctor, being wise, did not dig past the surface of that remark. Instead he walked over to the bed and examined the wounds. "Healing nicely," he proclaimed flipping the sheet back over Callen's torso.

"So you're gonna release me..."

"If all goes well, first thing tomorrow morning."

"But you said..."

"You still have a few more boxes to check off before you can be released," the doctor explained.

"Like eating," Sam interjected. "I took the liberty of filling out your dinner menu. All vegan. All healthy."

"I'm gonna kill you," Callen threatened.

"Wanna know what else you have to demonstrate you can do before they will release you?"

"No!" Callen answered with conviction.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Tomorrow morning I will be back and if all is well you will be released," and with that he left the room.

Callen laid in bed pouting. "It's only one more night, Mr. Callen. Deal with it."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered to Hetty.

Hetty slowly shook her head with a sad look on her face. "No. It is not easy for me to say. I know."

A look of panic flitted across Callen's face followed by one of dismay. He scrutinized his boss' face. "You do know," he said incredulously. "How?"

"A story for another day. Now you need to rest. Mr. Hanna will stay in case you need anything."

"You mean to keep me prisoner," Callen replied with a touch of repugnance.

"That Mr. Callen is totally up to you," she said as she left the room.

"Don't worry. I have it covered," he assured her. Sam was very curious what that exchange between Callen and Hetty was about but he knew his partner well enough to know digging now would lead nowhere. He would be patient and wait for a better time.

Callen laid his head back on his pillows looking rather miserable. "Cheer up G. I'll go out later and buy you one of those horrible, artery clogging, burgers you like."

Callen's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'm your partner," Sam said sincerely. But before Callen could open his mouth, Sam added, "and I'm also gonna handcuff you to the bed when I leave."

"You know I can get out of handcuffs," Callen reminded him.

"Not without your trusty bobby pin which you don't have. In case you haven't looked under that sheet, no pants."

"That makes it a little harder," Callen admitted.

They sat in silence for a while, before Callen asked, "Jasmine is truly ok?"

Sam put down the magazine he was perusing. "Surprisingly so."

"She's tough like her Mom... and her Dad."

"And her Best...Uncle...Ever," Sam teased. "Seriously G. Thanks."

Callen looked away at a point far over Sam's shoulder. "Maybe this just proves a point. Connections to other people are too dangerous in our business," Callen mused falling back on his lone wolf tendencies. "If she didn't know me..."

"She could have gone to school and got her head blown off by a crazed student. Or gone on a subway and been gassed. Heck she could even be playing in her own yard and get hit by a drunk driver. Life is dangerous G. But the answer is not to be a monk and go into hiding. The answer is to be cautious and surround yourself with people that love and care about you. You can't do that in a cave."

Callen winced, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

"Besides, Christmas is coming and don't even think you are getting out of buying my baby girl a great present. She wants this new electronic pony. I hear it is hard to find but with your great detective skills I am sure it will be a snap."

Callen screwed his eyes closed even tighter.

"And I think you should get something really nice for Michelle too considering how much she has to put up with from you. Diamonds are nice. Out of my pay grade but you're single. Maybe Arkady knows a good source."

Callen scrunched down under the covers more.

"And as far as I go, if you don't mind me giving you a suggestion or two..."

Callen opened his eyes and looked at his partner. "Sam...shut up. I'm trying to rest here."

"You are coming for Christmas."

"It's only September. Do you really need an answer right now?"

"Yeah, cause creeps up on you. Halloween goes by and next thing you know all the decorations are up and the toys are going fast..."

"If I say I'll be there will you shut up?"

"Sure."

"Fine. I'll be there."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Great. Maybe you'll work harder to have my back."

"I always have your back."

Callen smiled sincerely. "I know. And I love you for it."

"Now I know you got hit on the head," Sam retorted playfully.

The rest of Callen's hospital stay went the same way, with Sam doing everything in his power to keep Callen preoccupied and not brooding over whatever secret terror hospitals held for him.

Good to his word, Sam got Callen his burger though he did cuff Callen to the bed while he was gone. Trust went only so far. When the nurse came in and saw Callen cuffed to the bed, it didn't even faze her. She went about her business with efficiency then left. Callen made a note to ask Sam what he told her.

In the morning, the doctor came in and signed the release papers. Sam, keeping one part of his original promise, drove Callen home, but not until they had a minor argument on whether Callen could go to his house or stay the night at Sam's. Callen won that battle but Sam told him he would drive him to work in the morning since his suspension officially ended when he was in the hospital.

The next day found them back at Ops, catching up on paperwork, bickering with the rest of the team and waiting for the next case which was soon to come. There was no lack of baddies in the world.

The End.


End file.
